Changed
by Wings of Wax
Summary: Everyone can change. Even Hiei. Social and emotional troubles run rampant... Begins one year after the series ends. Up to this point: Hiei is learning how to feel and trying to find somewhere to belong. Sounds corny, but it's crazy deep and there's lots of good ol' fashioned violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_"I'm leaving." _  
_"Do what you must."_

The words rang in Hiei's mind. He smirked. He considered that his final conversation with the former demon king, Mukuro. She had set him free of his guilt, and he had set her free of her past. Three years had passed, and his sentence for patrolling the demon world for wandering humans was now over. He had no reason to stay any longer.

The fire apparition ran for the border. There were four openings that led from the demon world to the human world. The closest one was in what was once Mukuro's territory. Wandering humans had found their way in on countless occasions, and he had been their guardian. He'd erased their memories and sent them back to their own world unharmed. There was no denying that the world had changed. He had changed, too.

Hiei stopped. He fell to his knees, covering his ears with his hands. A powerful psychic shriek pierced his mind. He looked to his right. There was a young girl, a human girl, standing there. A hoard of low class demons was closing in on her, bloodlust in their eyes. They howled in response to her scream. Several of them were killed by the force. The rest shook off the shock and headed for the girl again, angry. Hiei scowled. Was his job never done? Drawing his sword, he used a burst of energy to appear between the girl and the demons. He jumped into the center of the crowd. With a few quick swipes of his sword, every demon had been sliced open. He jumped out of the crowd and landed in front of the girl. Two seconds later, every demon lay in pieces on the ground. She squeaked in fright, and Hiei felt it shoot through his mind. He closed his third eye to rid himself of the pain.

"Please don't kill me!" the girl cried.

"I'm not going to," Hiei bit back. He studied her for a moment. Her big violet eyes were wide with fear and shock. Her short black hair was falling out of the high ponytail she wore it in. Her clothes were tattered and dirty. "How long have you been here, girl?" he demanded.

"I...I don't know," she whispered. With his sword in his left hand, he held out his right one for the girl to take. She looked at him, fear paralyzing her. Her hand shook as she reached out to accept his. He pulled her to her feet. She stumbled at the sudden move, and he had to reach out and catch her to keep her from falling again. His jagan eye opened once more, and he went to erase her mind before he knocked her out to take her back to the human world. As soon as it opened, she gasped.

"You!" she exclaimed. He glared at her. "It's you!" He searched her mind. This was not her first demon encounter, he soon discovered. He could see his image in her mind, but it was faded, like from a dream. She gripped his right hand in hers. He was overcome with images. There were humans and demons together, all in a room. The next image showed the demons chained up, lashing out at their captors. The third image was of humans, torturing the demons. Hiei shook his mind free of the pictures this girl was sending him.

"You have to help me," she whispered. "You have to stop them!" He looked down at her. She was very small, but he could see her energy flowing around her. She was like a beacon for low level demons. He rolled his eyes and flicked his sword behind him. An ugly little demon had managed to get close to them while she'd been projecting the images into his mind. It now lay split in half on the ground. She squealed again when she noticed it. Pain flashed through his mind once more.

"Stop doing that!" he barked at the girl. She shrank away from him, letting go of his hand. "I won't harm you, girl, I've already told you that. Just don't scream anymore. You're giving me a headache." She looked up at him, confusion written plainly on her features. He sighed. He took a step back and sheathed his sword. The girl fell to her knees and tears came to her eyes.

"I'm so frightened," she cried. "They took my sister and I can't do anything to stop them. I don't know where I am. My mom is dead and I can't go back home! My sister is the only person I have left and I don't know what they have done with her!" Hiei just watched as she put her face in her hands, tears leaking between her fingers. She must have been projecting her emotions, Hiei thought, for the sadness she felt was washing over him, filling his mind. He used his jagan to push the emotions away, but it only half worked.

"Get up and stop your crying," Hiei commanded. "I'll take you back to the human world. There are some people there that might be able to help you." She stopped crying, wiping her tears away. The girl couldn't have been more than fourteen. She sucked in a breath and stood up. Hiei watched the pain flash across her face as she stumbled. He reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Where are you injured?" he asked. He looked her over. She held out her left leg. There was a long gash in her jeans on her calf. Blood had stained the blue fabric dark brown. He sighed and scooped the girl up in his arms. She stifled the shriek she was about to let out.

"Just be quiet and hold on." She nodded. He began to run again. The border was not far, but he was surprised she'd made it to where he'd found her. She must have been here for days. He heard her stomach growling and knew he was right. Someone wasn't doing their job. He found himself annoyed that he was having to take care of this girl. There was an entire team just for this section of the demon world. Why had they not found her? She was even bleeding! He rolled his eyes. Nothing to do now but take her back to the human world and deliver her to Kurama. He could handle things from there. Hiei had his own agenda.

They neared the border, and Hiei lept through it. Now that the barriers had been dropped, the pseudo space was gone, and he found himself running through woods in the human world. He sensed Kurama's and Yusuke's energy. He must have been near Genkai's temple. He turned to head their direction, and as he got closer he could tell that the rest of the humans were there, and so was Yukina. His mind raced. He'd decided to tell her the truth, but he wasn't sure how to do it. He'd long resolved to wait for a while. He wanted to see her again. She'd been living here, in human world, with Genkai at her temple for a long time now. He wondered if she had changed...

The girl in his arms was fading. He could feel her energy leaving her body. He wondered why. He looked down at her just in time to see her head fall back with her eyes closed. He came to a sudden stop. He shook her, trying to wake her up. She just rattled around like a rag doll in his arms. He cursed and began to run again, faster than before. Kurama was outside, and Hiei was grateful.

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed just before the apparition appeared before him. Kurama dropped the shovel in his hand and jogged over to his old friend. Hiei had come to a stop and knelt down, the girl in his arms was still fading.

"I found her in the demon world just as I was leaving," Hiei said. "She's a psychic and has quite a scream on her. She is injured." He looked at Kurama. "Her energy is fading fast." Kurama nodded and knelt down in front of the two of them. He went for the gash on her leg first, tearing her jeans at the top of her knee. Hiei hadn't realized the cut was quite so bad. Blood was still oozing from the gash. Kurama didn't touch her for a moment.

"Will you take her inside?" Kurama asked. "I can heal this, but I need to stop the blood first." Hiei nodded. Kurama led the way to the house and they passed up Yusuke and Keiko as they headed for one of the rooms. Hiei laid her on the floor while Kurama was grabbing a first aid kit. Annoyance flashed across Hiei's face. He pulled off his white scarf and grabbed her leg. He tied it just above her knee. He made sure it was tight before knotting it. That would slow the bleeding while Kurama could clean and dress the gash. He took a step back as Kurama knelt beside her.

"Long time no see, Hiei!" Yusuke called. Hiei turned to find the former spirit detective out on the porch. Hiei smirked.

"It has been a long time," he replied. "Bored with human life yet?" Yusuke laughed.

"Nah, Keiko keeps me busy!" the boy answered. "Besides, I still get to do a little demon bashing! Those low level monsters like to wander over this way sometimes, and I make sure they don't get too close to any humans." Hiei nodded.

"It's the same with humans," Hiei said. "They wander over into the demon world, and I make sure they get back here without any memories of the place."

"Is that what you're doing now?" Keiko asked. He shrugged.

"If you can call it that," Hiei answered. "I'm done with patrol duty. I was on my way back to the human world today when I found her. She was about to be eaten. She's a psychic." Yusuke's eyes narrowed. Hiei looked back at the girl. Her energy wasn't fading anymore, but it was low. "Her ability is in her voice. Whenever she screams, she can kill demons." Keiko frowned.

"How does that work?" she asked. Hiei looked at her.

"Whenever she screams, she puts her spirit energy in her voice, causing harm to any demon who hears it. She was giving me a headache."

"You were affected by this girl's scream?" Kurama asked from behind. "That's rather impressive." Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"She managed to kill a few of the demons that were surrounding her when I found her, just by screaming," Hiei said. "I'm certain she was in demon world for several days. She was complaining about her sister and demons. I figured you could handle whatever problem she has." Kurama smiled and chuckled.

"There is never a dull moment when you come around, is there?" Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Hiei answered. "How is the girl?"

"She'll be okay. I've healed the worst of the wound. She needs to rest for now." Kurama looked at her. "Why have you returned?" Hiei looked at Kurama and smirked.

"I'm here to tell Yukina the truth." Kurama and Yusuke were shocked. Yusuke laughed.

"Yukina?" Keiko asked. "She and Kuwabara are down by the shore on a picnic." Annoyance flashed across Hiei's face.

"Yeah, Hiei," Yusuke said with a grin, "those two have been dating for a while now." Hiei's energy flashed around him, sparking. Yusuke and Kurama laughed.

"That oaf is with my sister?" Hiei asked Kurama, seething. "I ask you to look after her and this is what you let happen?"

"Oh Hiei, I didn't know you were Yukina's brother," Keiko said. "She'll be so happy to know!" Hiei turned his angry stare to Keiko.

"Do not tell her," Hiei said. "Or that buffoon, Kuwabara." Keiko's eyes widened and she took half a step back, behind Yusuke.

"Come on Hiei, don't take it out on Keiko," Yusuke said, annoyed. "We kept your secret for you. You can tell her yourself. Why the change of heart, anyway?" Hiei's energy faded once more as he calmed himself down.

"I decided she deserves to know the truth," Hiei answered. He pulled the tear gem from his pocket. "She asked me to look for her brother, and to give this to him when I found him. It's been on my mind ever since I found my own gem. I've carried them both for a long time. She deserves to have her own back."

"Well isn't that sweet!" Yusuke laughed. "Shirmpy grew a conscience!"

"Don't mock me, Urameshi," Hiei warned. "I will kill you."

"You'd have to beat me first!" Yusuke said, grinning. "I have been dying for a rematch, though." Hiei smirked.

"So have I."

"That's enough," Kurama said with a small smile. "I think we should leave and let this poor girl get some rest." Hiei's eyes drifted to the girl. She was sleeping. He watched her expression. It changed. She was peaceful one moment but the next, her face contorted with pain and fear. Hiei and Kurama were both knocked to their knees by the force of her violent scream. Yusuke had to cover his ears as well.

"What was that?" Keiko asked. "Why is she screaming like that?"

"She's having a nightmare," Hiei answered. She shrieked once more and his jagan eye opened wide. He watched the girl's dream. There was an older girl being beaten. She looked similar to the one he'd rescued, and he assumed this to be the girl's sister. The young woman was being punched and kicked without mercy. Humans were holding her up by her hair. She was struggling to get away, but nothing she did helped. They knocked her out, and hauled her away.

"Hiei!" Kurama was shouting his name. Hiei pulled away from the girl's dream and looked at the red head. "Can you help her?" Hiei nodded once. He entered the girl's dream again. He could only change the dream to something he knew. He pictured the woods he once retreated to for so many years. He gave her the image of the beauty and quiet of those woods. He pushed this image into her mind. She was so focused on her own dream that he had a hard time with it, but after showing her the image several times, she began to calm and changed his image of the woods into her own more peaceful dream. He pulled away from her mind and sighed.

"What was that all about?" Hiei looked around and saw Genkai and Boton standing at the door.

"Hiei!" Boton said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit," he muttered. He closed his jagan eye and stood once more. He stared at the girl.

"Someone explain to me what is going on around here," Genkai shouted.

"Hiei has returned to human world for a while," Kurama answered. "While on his way here, he found this girl and saved her from some demons. She's a powerful psychic. She has a wound on her leg that I've managed to heal the worst of. She was just having a nightmare."

"That was one hell of a scream," Genkai muttered. Everyone nodded.

"This girl knows things," Hiei said. He looked at everyone else in the room. "Humans must still be capturing demons for the black market slave trade. When I found her in demon world, she was showing me images of demons being captured and tortured. Her dream just now was of another one being captured. I am assuming the one in her dream is this girl's sister. It's... brutal to say the least." Everyone's looks darkened.

"You have to do something, Yusuke," Keiko said. He looked at her and frowned.

"What am I supposed to do, Keiko?" he asked. "I don't even know where to begin to look. Besides, it's not like I am a spirit detective anymore. I was fired, remember?" Keiko frowned. No one spoke for a moment.

"Why don't we wait for her to wake up and tell us what she knows?" Boton suggested. "Then we can figure out what we can do from there. If there are humans capturing demons, I'm sure Koenma would want to know about it. He has a team of demon hunters now that don't kill demons. They capture them if they've killed humans and send them to spirit world prison. Now that the border is down, we still have to protect the humans from the lower level demons that don't follow the honor code of leaving the humans alone. And some of the more powerful demons just don't care."

Yusuke nodded. "Sounds like a plan. So what now? Do we just leave her alone? Should one of us stay in here in case she wakes up? What if she has another nightmare?"

"I will stay, then," Hiei said. "I am the only one who can stop her nightmare, after all."

"I will stay too," Kurama offered. "When Kuwabara and Yukina return, you should send Yukina here. Perhaps she can finish what I could not. The wound in the girl's leg is a strange one." Genkai turned and left the room.

"I don't care, just keep that girl quiet," she said. "I'm trying to train these two new psychics Koenma sent, and it doesn't help that her scream can incapacitate them."

"I'll send word to Koenma of this new development," Boton said, following Genkai out of the room. She stopped and turned at the door.

"Oh, and it's good to see you again, Hiei."

"I'll see you later Hiei," Yusuke said once Boton left. "Maybe we can fight later. I'd love the exercise." Keiko followed Yusuke out of the room. Kurama and Hiei were alone.

Hiei stalked over to the far wall and sat down. His sword rested behind him. Kurama sat down nearer to the girl, checking the bandages he'd wrapped around her leg. "So Hiei, how have you been?"

"Well enough, I suppose," Hiei answered. "I do get bored of looking after these pathetic humans. How is Yukina?"

"She is doing well," Kurama answered. "She's really taken to Kuwabara. He is very kind to her, don't worry. When he isn't studying for school, he's here, spending time with her. He's kept her safe, too. On more than one occasion they've run across demons in the woods, and he has been her knight in shining armor each time." Hiei grunted.

"I will never understand what she sees in that brainless oaf," Hiei muttered. Kurama chuckled.

"Kuwabara has been accepted into a good college, Hiei," Kurama said. "He's not unintelligent. He studies hard and makes good grades. That's the only way Shizuru let's him get away with coming out here to see Yukina so often." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I don't care how good his grades are, Kurama," Hiei muttered. "He still isn't good enough for my sister." Kurama chuckled again.

"I don't suppose he ever will be," Kurama said. "But it is Yukina's choice. Who she decides to fall in love with, I mean." Hiei grunted. He opened his jagan, searching out Yukina. He could see her, sitting on the beach with the buffoon, smiling and laughing. He was glad she was happy, at least. He wondered what he was going to say to her... He shrugged. He hoped he would know when the time came. He looked back at the girl as she slept. She was smiling. He looked into her dream.

The ocean. She was playing in the water. The older girl from her nightmare was there, playing beside her. They were laughing and smiling. A woman stood on the beach watching them. Hiei found comfort in her dream, and sadness as well. He'd never had a family to laugh and enjoy life with. He was going to try to fix at least a part of that by telling Yukina he was her brother. He realized that Mukuro had spoken the truth- he wanted somewhere to belong. He watched the girl's dream as it changed. She was inside now, in the dark. She was worried and scared. The older girl stood in front of her, shielding her from something. It was a demon. The older girl shouted at it, but it charged for them. She took the bat in her hands and began to swing it at the demon, her energy surrounding the makeshift weapon. Hiei realized then that the girl on the floor before him had powerful spiritual awareness and could see the energy around the bat. The bat was glowing red, and when the older girl hit the demon with it, the demon screamed in pain and fell to the floor. The older girl faced the younger one.

"Don't worry, Muiri, I'll always protect you." Hiei watched as the dream changed again. He recognized the new dark room from the nightmare. She was hiding under the bed. The older girl was pushing her under there.

"I'll protect you, Muiri, just don't make a sound." Someone broke down the door, and the older girl screamed. Hiei began to force the image of the trees on the girl again. It worked faster this time. The true nightmare hadn't started. Hiei pulled out of her dream.

"Her name is Muiri," Hiei whispered. Kurama frowned. "I had to stop another nightmare. She has high spirit awareness, and I think her sister is a demon."

"How can that be?" Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged. "This situation is becoming quite strange." Hiei nodded. Kurama felt the girl's head. She was feverish. He sighed and held his hands out just above her skin. He tried to heal her.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked.

"She has a fever," Kurama said. "My healing isn't helping. That wound is beginning to look like it was poisoned. I cannot cure it. Yukina might be able to, since her healing abilities far surpass mine. I don't imagine we have much time left to try, though."

"You should go get Yukina, then," Hiei said. Kurama looked at him, worry coloring his expression. "I don't plan to tell her right away. I just want to see her first. I don't even know what to say to her... How do I begin to tell her I am her brother? I've lied to her for so long." Hiei frowned. Kurama stood up.

"I think you will know when the time comes, Hiei," Kurama answered. "Starting with an apology might help. I don't know what else to tell you, though. You did make this mess on your own, after all." Kurama headed for the door. "I am going to go tell Yukina we need her help. Try to keep the girl from moving too much."

"Muiri," Hiei said. "Her name is Muiri." Kurama nodded. He left, shutting the door behind him. Hiei looked into her mind again. There was no dream this time, just a swirl of colors in black space. Pain and sadness filled her mind. He tried to calm her emotions, but to no avail. The pain was increasing by degrees. He tried to push it away for her, but it only grew. He knew it must have been the poison. He then felt another presence in the girl's mind. He watched as the colors faded into solid grey.

_Be strong, Muiri_. Hiei heard the voice and was shocked. It was calm and soft, so gentle and loving. _Hiei of demon world, please, save my sister_. Hiei was pulled away from Muiri's mind. He felt a new mind. This one was dark and full of shadow. Pain lingered here as well.

_Hiei_, the voice said, _I am Muiri's sister, Ayame. Muiri is in danger. Please help her. She is like me, half demon. She has seen your face in my dreams many times. It has been foretold that you will be my savior. I can lead you to the compound these foul humans are keeping me in. I don't know what dangers linger here, but the people who have me have many other demons here as well._ Hiei's mind filled with pain. He cringed. Ayame's mind forced him away, and he was returned to the black, dull pain of Muiri's mind. He withdrew from her mind as well. He realized he was panting and had broken a sweat. His body still felt lingering traces of the pain from Ayame's mind.

"What the hell is going on?" Hiei muttered. He'd never encountered such powerful psychics before. Not in this fashion. Ayame had pulled his mind from another's and into her own. He didn't even know that was possible! Kurama and Kuwabara appeared in the doorway. Hiei was shocked. He must have been in the girls' minds longer than he realized. Yukina came into the room last, and he felt relief wash over him. He'd known she was safe, but to see her again was wonderful. Even in human clothes, she was still beautiful. He had to smile, just a little. She knelt down beside the girl and spread her hands over Muiri's leg.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei's eyes narrowed when he looked at the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought the girl," Hiei answered. He looked back at Yukina. She was focused on Muiri, using all her efforts to heal the girl.

"What, is she your girlfriend or something?" Kuwabara asked, grinning and laughing.

"No, stupid," Hiei bit back. "I found her in demon world on my way here. She's a psychic. Her sister has been taken by humans and is being tortured by them." Yukina looked up, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Boton already left for spirit world to inform Koenma," Kurama interjected. "Once the girl wakes up we will be able to discover what the situation looks like and how we might be able to help."

"The girl's sister spoke to me," Hiei said, looking to Kurama. "I was watching Muiri's dreams when her sister, Ayame, pulled me from Muiri's mind and into her own. I didn't know it was possible. Ayame said that she could lead me to the compound she's being held in. She's a half demon, and so is this girl, Muiri. I don't think they are Mazuku, like Yusuke, but the older girl, Ayame, definitely has demon energy. Just before she pushed me out of her mind, I felt the pain she was in." Hiei glared at the floor. Kurama frowned, and Yukina looked close to tears.

"If you can find her then what are we waiting for?" Kuwabara asked. "Shouldn't we be out there trying to save her?" Hiei looked at him.

"Ayame said there were other demons there, as well," Kurama said. "We don't know who they are or how powerful they might be. Now that the border is down, we could be facing S class demons. It would be stupid to charge in there with no information and no plan. We must wait until Koenma has a chance to survey the situation. It shouldn't take him long, once Boton informs him. We will help in any way that we can, but we must be patient for now."

"Why are they doing this?" Yukina asked. "Tarukane wanted my tear gems, but why are these humans torturing this girl? What do they want from her?" Hiei looked at Yukina, cold hate in his eyes.

"They want her pain," he answered. Yukina looked horrified. "I will not stand idly by while these humans beat this girl to death." He stood and looked at Muiri. Yukina had stopped healing her. "How is the girl?"

"Better," Yukina answered. "I believe most of the poison is gone. She needs to rest for a while." She looked up at Hiei with big, sad eyes. "Please save her, Hiei, like you, Yusuke, and Kazuma saved me." Hiei nodded and looked at Kurama.

"Can we at least wait for Boton to return?" Kurama asked. "I don't want to run into this situation blind." Hiei's eyes narrowed. Kurama sighed. "I'll go find Yusuke." Hiei nodded and looked to Kuwabara.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"You bet," Kuwabara answered, determined. He looked at Yukina and knelt down on the floor beside her. "We'll save her baby, don't you worry. You stay here close to Genkai while we're gone." Yukina nodded and hugged him. Hiei felt his stomach churn. When Kuwabara kissed her on the cheek, Hiei had to work to restrain himself from killing the boy. He left the room before he could do any harm. Kurama and Yusuke were running towards him. Hiei opened his jagan wide and began to search for Ayame's mind. He knew he'd found her when pain resonated throughout his own body. He clenched his fists and focused through her pain, searching for her location. She seemed to realize what he was doing and responded to him.

"She's about seventy miles East," Hiei said, his jagan eye closing some. He managed to relax his fingers when he pulled away from her mind. He left her with a message: _We are coming_.

Note: So that's the end of the first chapter... Let me know what you think. That was about 8 1/2 pages. If it's too long or too short, just say so. More to come later. I'd really like a word or two if you enjoyed it- hell, even if you hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

It took an hour and a half and three arguments to get near the compound. Yusuke and Kurama both insisted on driving as close as they could. Kuwabara was not gifted with demon speed. Kurama also posed the argument that if the girl was injured, it might not be a good idea to run with her in his arms. Hiei had never been inside a car, and he didn't like it. Giving directions from the front seat without knowing which roads to take was no easy task, either. When they finally did arrive at the edge of the woods, Hiei wanted to rush in, ahead of everyone else. They argued about that, too. The group was to travel together through the woods.

It took an hour to walk through the trees. There was a wall, twelve feet high and several feet thick. Night had fallen, and the moon was the only guiding light. Hiei drew his sword. He wondered why there were no guards trying to stop them.

"I guess we'll get the welcoming party when we get through this gate," Yusuke said, scratching his head. Hiei's eyes narrowed. He darted forward, slicing through the metal bars with ease. He landed back beside Kurama and watched the gate crash to the ground. Yusuke had been right about the welcoming party. A horde of demons was waiting for them. Hiei's eyes darted through the crowd, his jagan was reading their energies. They were all low level. Perhaps the most powerful was a lower C class demon in the very back. He headed for that one first, leaving the rest to his companions. He could feel Ayame calling to him. He darted through the crowd, jumping off of demons to reach his target. The beast was large, carrying a massive hammer. Hiei jumped behind it and lashed out with his sword. He intended to take off the demon's head, but the blow could only scratch the surface of it's armor-like skin. He scowled. The demon lashed out with it's hammer, yelling. Hiei dodged it and focused his Mortal Flame into the blade of his sword. He lashed out once more and found himself successful as the demon's arm fell the ground and it howled in pain. Hiei finished it off with a quick, decapitating strike. He looked at the building before him, eyes narrow.

"No, Hiei!" Kurama shouted. "Wait for us!" Hiei ignored him. They still had a few demons left to pound into the ground. He sliced through the doors and bounded forward, following Ayame's call. He cut down every demon in his path. He punched the humans, knocking them out, but not killing them while dodging all of their bullets. The others were shouting his name, but he pushed forward, deeper into the building. He broke down a door and jumped down the staircase behind it. He froze. Three demons stood in the dark hallway. His jagan eye glowed with his fury. He called for the Mortal flame once more and sent it burning down the hall, incinerating all three demons on impact. He scowled. Such weaklings. They weren't worth his time. He darted forward once more.

He reached a door at the end of the long hall. He'd had to kill six more demons and knock out four humans to get there. He could feel Ayame. She was here! He punched the door off of its hinges. He looked about the room. There was a demon in the far corner, lurking, waiting to strike. Hiei's Mortal flame engulfed it before it could blink. He took a few steps forward, looking around once more. The far wall was dark. He walked forward.

_Hiei._

He felt Ayame's presence in his mind. He felt for her energy. She was before him. He looked up. Horror struck him. She was chained to the wall high above him. Her wrists were in iron cuffs, supporting all of her weight. Blood covered her naked skin. Stab wounds and gashes littered her body. He could see dark bruises where he knew her bones must have been broken. Rage flooded his entire body. He jumped up and cut her chains with his sword. Before she could fall, he caught her and fell back to the ground. He held her in his arms. He was as gentle and tender as possible. He let half of her body rest on the floor for a moment. He pulled off his mantle and covered her in it.

_Thank you._

Hiei couldn't respond. Her jaw was broken, and she couldn't speak. She had to use telepathy to communicate at all. He watched as her violet eyes fell closed and her mind drifted into unconsciousness. His energy burned around him, sparking in the darkness. Hate and rage filled him. He searched for other people within the compound. There were fourteen people left in the building. Three of those were Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Six demons surrounded five humans on the top level of the compound. These were weak demons like the rest. Hiei scoffed. Pathetic. He reached out to Kurama with his mind.

_There are six demons and five humans on the top level. I have the girl. Take care of them or I will kill them._ Hiei felt Kurama's shock, but watched as he kept running, telling the others where to go. Hiei could only kneel on the floor with Ayame. He lifted her off of the ground and stood. He had to be very gentle. He didn't understand how these humans had done such a thing to her. He turned for the door and walked out of the room. He did not want to risk running with the girl being as damaged as she was. He didn't want to harm her further. The walk seemed to take a very long time. He made sure to kick the humans as he passed them. He couldn't kill them, but he could make them hurt. He was almost shaking with rage.

Kurama and the others killed the demons and incapacitated the humans. Hiei watched them with his jagan as he walked. Koenma must have sent his team of demon hunters, for Hiei felt four new energies enter the compound. He continued walking, watching as the four new people met Kurama and the others on the top level. They gathered up the humans and left as quick as they came. Hiei waited for Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to reach the ground level once more. He was almost at the door when they came down a set of stairs at his right.

"Holy hell," Yusuke breathed. He'd seen part of the girl's bloody face. Hiei turned to face them. Kuwabara turned green, and Kurama's eyes widened with shock and horror. Yusuke had to look away, a grimace on his face. The battered girl was in terrible shape. It was easier to see how awful she looked in the light. Hiei's mantle covered most of the damage.

"She's even worse," Hiei muttered. He looked at Kurama. "I doubt even Yukina's skills could heal her."

"Humans did this to her?" Kuwabara asked. He looked like he was going to be sick. Hiei nodded. His rage flooded him once more.

"She isn't conscious right now," Hiei said. "Kurama, can you try to stop the bleeding at least?" Kurama nodded and stepped forward. He held his hands above her and tried to heal her as best as he could. Several long minutes passed before he put his hands down.

"I could only stop the bleeding," Kurama said with a frown. Most of the bones in her body are broken. Perhaps myself, Yukina, Genkai, and Boton together could be of more help to her. We need to get her back to the temple." Hiei nodded. He began to walk again, the girl limp in his arms.

"How is she alive?" Yusuke asked. "I've never seen anything so brutal..."

"You haven't seen the half of it," Hiei bit. He was angry. "When I found her, she was suspended on a wall by her wrists. She was covered in so much blood, it took me a moment to realize that she was naked. There are stab wounds and deep cuts all over her. Where she isn't stabbed or cut open, she is bruised."

"Hiei," Kurama warned. He could feel the fire demon's energy growing, spreading around him like a cloak of fire fueled by rage. "We need to stay focused. We have to get her back to Genkai's." Hiei's rage did not diminish, but he controlled himself.

"I'm so glad we didn't find Yukina like this," Kuwabara whispered. Hiei was revolted at the thought. He wanted to puke. He was grateful for that, too. He knew he would have killed Tarukane if he'd seen Yukina in this shape. His resolve to tell her the truth strengthened. He was never going to leave her alone for so long again. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if she was taken again.

The walk back through the woods felt like forever. Hiei kept close watch over the girl in his arms. He wasn't going to let her live through all of that just to die after he'd saved her. Whenever he felt her life beginning to fade, he fed her his energy, sustaining her. By the time they reached the car, he was beginning to feel tired.

"Hiei you can't keep giving her all of your energy," Kurama whispered. Yusuke climbed into the driver's seat. Kuwabara sat up front this time. Kurama sat in the back and Hiei placed the girl on the seat. He climbed in beside her and pulled her close to him, holding her, protecting her. Kurama watched him. Hiei continued to give the girl his energy during the car ride back to the temple. It didn't take as long to get back. Yusuke drove right up to the stairs leading up to the temple. Everyone piled out of the car. Kurama helped Hiei support the girl as he got out. Hiei took her back from Kurama and they began to climb the stairs. Hiei was drained. Ayame was alive, but only just, even with the energy he was giving her. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran ahead to gather everyone and tell them what happened.

When Hiei and Kurama reached the stairs, Genkai, Boton, and Yukina were waiting. Hiei carried her inside to a room with a bed already made up for her. He lay her down and stepped away. Kurama and Genkai stood on one side of the girl, and Yukina and Boton stood on the other side. Together, they began to heal her. Hiei stood at the foot of the bed, still giving her his energy to keep her alive long enough for them to heal her.

For two hours they stood like that. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Genkai's two apprentices waited off to the side. When Hiei sensed that their healing had taken away the worst of the damage, he stopped giving her his energy and stepped back. He was drained. Yusuke watched him falter and was there to catch Hiei before he hit the floor. Yusuke pulled him out of the way and helped him sit down against a wall. Hiei had done everything he could for the girl. If she died now, at least he wouldn't feel guilty about it. He fell asleep where he sat, unable to stay awake any longer.

_Hiei._

The fire demon's eyes flashed open. He looked around the room. Ayame and Muiri were sitting in the bed, looking at him. Muiri had tears in her eyes, and Ayame looked much better than she did when he'd fallen asleep. There was still blood matted in her long black hair. He sat up and blinked a few times.

"Oh Hiei, thank you so much!" Muiri cried. Ayame wrapped her arms around the girl to comfort her.

"Yes, Hiei," Ayame whispered, "thank you. I owe you my life, and that of my sister. I don't know how I will ever repay you for what you have done for us." Hiei did not reply. He stood up. He didn't want a life debt. He didn't have time for such things.

"Don't mention it," he muttered.

_Do not insult me by refusing my life debt._ Ayame's mental voice was cold and harsh. His eyes narrowed as he looked back at her. _I swore to protect my sister and I was unable to do so. I owe you for her life as well as my own. Your acts of kindness means more to me than you could ever know._ The truth of her words stung. He looked down at the floor.

"We will discuss it later," he muttered.

Hiei walked out of the room, leaving the sisters alone. He searched for Yukina and found her close by. She was alone. He walked around the porch, heading for the room she was in. When he reached her door, he took a deep breath. His tear gem was around his neck, visible for all to see. The one she had given him was still in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. He took another deep breath and knocked on the wood frame of the door.

"Come in," she called. He opened the door. She smiled up at him from her seat at the little table. "Oh, hello Hiei. Would you like a cup of tea?" He nodded and sat down across from her as she poured him a cup. "Are you feeling better now?" He nodded once more.

"Yukina..." he whispered. He didn't know what to say. He put his hand on the table and let the other tear gem hit the wood with a soft thud. She saw the gem and looked up at him, curiosity filling her expression. "I'm sorry." Sadness washed over her. She'd taken his words the wrong way. He floundered. "I am your brother..." Shock resonated throughout her body. He tensed, waiting for her anger. It never came.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she whispered. She reached out to touch his right hand, but he pulled it away from her. He looked at the table.

"I was ashamed," he answered. It was the truth. "I am a criminal, and you deserve someone better than myself for a brother." He couldn't look at her. He felt her cool hand touch his.

"Oh Hiei," she said. He looked up and saw nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. He was shocked. He'd expected anger. She smiled at him. "After you saved me from Tarukane and the Toguro brothers, I began to look up to you. I always hoped you were my brother." Hiei's eyes widened with shock.

"Why?" he asked. "I was such a horrible person." She shook her head and smiled.

"You have been a wonderful person," she countered. "You've saved me on more than one occasion. You were there to protect me. You might have been a criminal at one time, Hiei, but you are not that same person any longer. Even if you were, I would still accept you as my brother." Hiei didn't know how to respond. He was stunned into silence. She gripped his hand.

"Yukina!" Hiei's eyes narrowed. Kuwabara was calling for her. Yukina laughed. Her voice was like wind chimes on a sunny day.

"Kazuma!" she called back. She winked at Hiei when Kuwabara entered the room.

"What's the deal, shorty?" Kuwabara yelled. "Are you trying to make moves on my girl?" Hiei realized he was holding Yukina's hand as well. He pulled away from her and stood up. He was annoyed. This was going to be the worst part.

"No, Kazuma," Yukina answered. She laughed again. She looked at Hiei, and then back at Kuwabara. "Hiei is my brother." Kuwabara didn't know how to handle that news. He blinked a few times, then yelled. He fell to the floor, a ridiculous look of shock and confusion on his face. Yukina laughed and went to his side.

Hiei heard running footsteps and watched as Yusuke and Keiko, followed by Kurama and Boton, all filled the doorway. Everyone began to laugh. Hiei was annoyed. Why were they all laughing at him?

"You guys knew about this?" Kuwabara yelled. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It wasn't our secret to share," Kurama answered with a smile. "So Hiei, how does it feel to know that Kuwabara will be your brother-in-law?" Hiei's eyes looked back at Yukina. He knew very little of human traditions, but he did spot the ring on Yukina's left hand. He stared at Kuwabara with murderous rage. His reflexes made him reach for his sword, but it wasn't there. Yusuke grinned and held up his blade from behind Kuwabara.

"We didn't think it was a good idea to leave this with you," Yusuke laughed. Hiei scowled and turned his anger back to Kuwabara. No matter. He could kill the idiot with his bare hands.

"Hiei?" Yukina said. "What's wrong?"

"He doesn't care for Kuwabara much," Kurama answered with a chuckle. Yukina frowned and looked back up at Hiei.

"But brother," she said, "I love him." The expression on Yukina's face stopped Hiei in his tracks. He knew he could do nothing to make her unhappy. He left. He moved faster than anyone could see, as if he'd just disappeared from the room. Yusuke blinked and noticed the sword was gone. Hiei was nowhere to be seen.

Yukina frowned and looked to Kurama. "Why did he leave?" Kurama smiled.

"Hiei doesn't know how to handle this. On the one hand, he cares for you, and never wants to see you unhappy. On the other hand, he dislikes Kuwabara. Now that you've told him you two are getting married, he doesn't know what to do. He won't harm Kuwabara because he knows that by doing so, he'd be harming you."

"Well that's a relief," Kuwabara muttered. He looked at Yukina and grinned. "Family drama already!" She laughed with him and the rest of the group.

Hiei darted through the trees, looking for anything to kill. He needed to calm down, but the object of his rage was one he could not harm. He found demons crawling through the woods, and he slashed at them as he darted past. They didn't even know they were dead until he was long gone. He ran around in this way for hours, blowing off steam. Just when he thought he had himself under control, he would think of Kuwabara's ugly face and become enraged once more.

_Pathetic._ He froze. The word rang true. He stood on a tree branch, breathing heavy from his running and jumping and killing and rage. He closed his eyes and focused himself. It didn't matter what he wanted. Kurama was right. It was Yukina's choice to fall in love with whoever she wanted. He sat down and sheathed his sword. What now? He should go back, he knew. He wanted to see Yukina again. His jagan eye searched for her and he could see her, sitting with the group, smiling. Then he thought about Ayame. She sat with her sister on the bed, holding the younger girl in her arms.

_I owe you everything._ Ayame's voice rang through Hiei's mind. He could feel her gratitude and happiness. The love for her younger sister was overwhelming, and Hiei had to withdraw. He didn't know how to deal with that emotion either. He'd neither given his love nor received it from another. He'd once thought perhaps his unique relationship with Mukuro was love, but he knew better than to believe that. They were partners, but in no romantic sense of the word.

Yukina had romantic love for Kuwabara. Yusuke had romantic love for Keiko. Hiei didn't know how to love someone like family, much less in a romantic way. The thought annoyed him. He thought of Kurama. Could the fox shed some light on this subject? He'd known Kurama for a very long time, and had come to trust him. He'd asked serious questions of Kurama before, and Hiei could appreciate his answers, even if he didn't like them all of the time. Then again, what was the point? He was back with Yukina now, and he'd devoted his life to protecting her and keeping her from harm. He had nothing else to live for.

Rain drops began to fall and drip between the leaves onto Hiei. He still didn't have his mantle. He'd covered Ayame with it, and hadn't seen it since. He frowned. Now that his stay in human world was going to become permanent, he didn't know if he could get away with wearing his demon world clothes any longer. Kurama had taken a picture from a local newspaper of a crude drawing of the fire demon. Hiei had laughed, but realized now that humans knew he was different, just by his clothes. He scowled.

_Hiei?_ Ayame's mind brushed against his. He frowned. Now what?

_Who else?_ He could feel her laughter. Her emotions flooded through him.

_My sister and I want to speak with you. Will you be returning anytime soon?_ He could feel Ayame's intention to talk about the life debt again. He rolled his eyes.

_Fine._ He shoved her mind away before more of her emotions could wash through him. He found it disturbing. Both Ayame and Muiri had this talent. He'd never encountered it before. Anything they were feeling, he felt it himself. There was no loose detachment like he was familiar with. Their emotions were powerful and he couldn't stop them from overcoming him. He had a vague feeling that this experience was going to prove to be difficult to handle.

His return to the temple took a few short moments. He landed on the edge of the porch close to Yukina's room. Her door was open, and she looked over at him. She gave him a big smile and a wave. He nodded back to her, but stalked away. He was dripping with rain. He stopped outside of Ayame's room. He used his mortal flame to dry his clothes, skin, and hair. He knocked on the wooden frame of the door.

"Come in, Hiei," Ayame said. Her speaking voice was a little different from her mental voice. Hiei found he enjoyed the sound of her voice. When she spoke, it was like listening to music. He shut the door behind himself. Muiri was asleep in Ayame's arms.

"I wasn't trying to be rude," Hiei said, "but I don't have any use for a life debt." He thought of Yukina. She was the only one he lived for. Ayame gave him a small, sad smile.

"So be it," she replied. "However, I will make you an offer nonetheless. Muiri and I live in our mother's house. She left it behind for us, along with quite a bit of money. We have always lived here in human world, and we have a life here. I open our home to you, Hiei of demon world. If you should need a place to sleep, a hot meal, a friend, or just somewhere to go other than here, you may come to our home. If there is any object or service that I can provide for you, you need only to ask." Ayame opened her mind to him, and she showed him the house she and her sister lived in. It was outside of a town not too far from where they were now. The house was secluded in a copse of trees. It wasn't large, but it was more than enough room for just the two girls. Hiei memorized the images she sent to him, then looked up at her and nodded.

"I accept," Hiei said. He couldn't refuse her. Besides, he thought, this agreement might benefit him at some point. "How are you holding up?"

Ayame smiled. "I am wonderful now, thanks to you. Kurama has informed me that you had to keep me alive by giving me your energy. I cannot thank you enough for that." She squeezed Muiri for a short moment. Hiei looked down. That wasn't what he meant. The images of her broken body hung up on that wall flashed in his mind. Ayame's eyes widened. "I did look terrible, didn't I?" Hiei nodded.

"I am not stupid, Ayame," Hiei bit. "You were projecting your pain. I know there was more too it than just those scratches and bruises." He'd felt her body surrender to the pain. Her mind was still strong, but only because she was thinking of her sister. He watched as her fists balled up in rage. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes Hiei," she seethed, "there was so much more. I don't know how to deal with that part yet." He closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say next. He'd proven his suspicions correct. He could feel her mind slipping, her rage and her depression battling. He calmed her for a moment. A tear rolled down one side of her face.

"Don't bury it and pretend it never happened," Hiei said. "That will cause you more pain later. If you must, send Muiri away and deal with it soon." He couldn't tell her how to handle it, but she knew if she buried it within her, she would turn into another Mukuro, letting her hate and her rage control her. He watched Ayame's fists let go of the blanket. She was forcing her body to relax.

"Will you take Muiri?" she asked. Hiei nodded and stepped forward. He scooped the younger girl into his arms. He watched Ayame's eyes fade as she trapped herself within her mind. He reached out to her.

_I will be back._ Hiei turned and headed for the door with the girl in tow. He opened the door and headed for another room. He found Boton close by, sitting outside on the porch. She looked up at him, curious.

"Is there a room for her?" Hiei asked. "Ayame needs a moment." Boton nodded and stood up.

"She can sleep here for now," Boton said, opening the door behind her. "Hiei..." Boton looked at him, sadness in her eyes. Hiei's eyes narrowed. What was she not saying? He lay the younger sister in the bed and turned to face Boton. She beckoned him back outside.

"Spit it out," Hiei barked. He could see there was something she wanted to say to him, but that she didn't know how to say it. She looked up at him, tears in her big eyes.

"It was awful, Hiei, what those people did to her!" Boton cried. She wrapped her arms around herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Genkai and I both noticed when we began to heal her..." Boton couldn't seem to say anything else for a moment, and Kurama had appeared behind Hiei.

"She was raped," Kurama muttered. His expression was dark and sad. Hiei nodded and looked at the red head.

"She's trying to deal with that now," Hiei said. "She had me move Muiri so the girl wouldn't be affected." Kurama nodded.

"Can you help her, Hiei?" Boton asked, stepping forward to touch his arm.

"How?" he asked. He didn't know what to say to the girl. He'd already said he was going back, but he had no clue what to do or say. He looked at Kurama. Kurama couldn't answer for a moment.

"Just be there for her," Boton said. "Try to comfort her." She fell to her knees crying. "I've seen so many young girls commit suicide after this happens to them. They all think they are dirty, somehow, and that their lives aren't worth living anymore. They all look at me and ask me 'who would ever love a ruined girl'." Boton sobbed, and Kurama stepped forward to comfort her.

"Go, Hiei," Kurama said. "Try to help her as much as you can." Hiei nodded and returned to Ayame's room. He felt a ping of annoyance, but pushed it away. That girl's emotions flooded his mind, and he couldn't ignore them or force them away. She was getting to him, and he wasn't sure if he could deal with that for much longer. He pushed his thoughts away. She needed his help. He'd done a lot for her already. How could he refuse her now?

For ten hours, Ayame battled with herself. Hiei was there the entire time, watching, listening, and trying to guide her down the right mental path. Whenever he felt her slipping, like she was going to start hating herself, he reminded her that she was not at fault. She'd not asked for any of it. He encouraged her to hate the men who did it instead. He countered every negative emotion she had towards herself. He sat on the floor, two of his eyes were closed, but his jagan was wide open. Ayame lay in her bed, her body abandoned for the moment by her mind.

Kurama stood against the door frame inside the room, watching the two of them. Neither spoke, neither moved. He knew this battle was a mental one, but he wished he could help too. Muiri had been begging to see her sister, but Boton kept the girl far away from the room. The young girl did not know about this part of Ayame's trip through hell and back. Kurama narrowed his eyes, watching Hiei for any sign of change. Hiei's other two eyes blinked open.

"What is it?" Kurama asked. Hiei rubbed his face. The fire demon looked miserable.

"I think that battle has been won," Hiei replied. He stood up and stretched. "How long did that last?"

"Just over ten hours," Kurama said. "I'm sure the both of you could use a good meal and some rest." Hiei shrugged.

"I don't feel much like eating, Kurama," he said. The images from Ayame's mind were still floating through his own. He pushed them away, but he knew they would be back. "I feel more like vomiting." Kurama frowned. Hiei headed for the door, his hands in his pockets. It was still raining outside. He jumped down off the porch and took a few steps, standing in the rain, letting it wash over him. Kurama watched. He wanted to help his friend, but wasn't sure how to do it. Hiei had just fought with a girl he didn't know for ten hours to help her work through what had happened to her. Kurama had never been placed in such a situation, and he was grateful. He doubted he would have handled it like Hiei had.

"She will be okay," Hiei said. He looked back at Kurama with a half smile. "She's strong." Kurama returned a small smile. He could be glad for that, at least.

"How are you holding up?" Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged.

"It wasn't my fight," he answered. "I was just the cheerleader." Kurama chuckled, but stared at the back of Hiei's head. Hiei turned and looked back at him, his eyes narrow. "Don't ask me to do that again." Kurama was struck by the fierce hatred rolling off of Hiei. He could only nod as Hiei turned and walked away.

* * *

Note: So there's number two. If its not worth shit, someone say so and I'll take it down.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few hours, Hiei worked out his frustrations by slaughtering small demons. He'd forgotten his sword, so he he used his hands. He cursed when one of the creatures broke his hand. Forced to stop for the moment, he stood panting in the rain, steam rolling off of him. Ayame's mind had been a battlefield. He fell to one knee. He was exhausted. Dealing with that much trauma with this girl had been no easy task. He had to work to keep the images of her memories from resurfacing in his mind. He jumped up to a tree branch and collapsed there, resting his body. His mind couldn't rest.

_Hiei._ Ayame was calling to him again. He cursed. What could she possibly want now? Had he not given up enough trying to help this girl? He wouldn't sleep well for weeks as it was. He ignored her. _Your friends are looking for you. They are worried._ Her presence retreated, and Hiei was left alone. He felt for Kurama's mind.

_What?_ Hiei allowed his annoyance to seep through his mental voice. Kurama should have just left him alone this time.

_Yukina is asking for you. _Kurama's mind showed Yukina's worried expression. _Boton wants to apologize, too. She realizes now she should never have asked you to take on such a huge responsibility like that. _Hiei agreed. She shouldn't have asked him to do that. He took a deep breath. He couldn't stay away from everyone for forever. He stood up and began jumping from tree to tree, finding his way back to the temple. He landed on the ground near where Kurama stood on the porch.

"I'll take that food now," Hiei said, rising from the crouch he landed in. Kurama could tell that most of his energy had been drained. He nodded and turned for the door.

"Come inside and dry off," Kurama said over his shoulder. "I'm sure there are some clothes around here somewhere that will fit you." Hiei rolled his eyes, but followed Kurama into a room anyway. Kurama provided a towel and a pair of loose cotton pants for his friend before leaving to find him something to eat. Hiei peeled off his wet clothes and used the towel to dry his skin. The black pants Kurama had given him were too long, but fit everywhere else. He began to dry his hair with the towel. He left it around his neck and went to the door, opening it when he felt Yukina and Kuwabara drawing near.

"That was real nice thing you did, Hiei," Kuwabara said. The two stopped a few feet away. "Kurama told us what happened." Hiei tried to clench his fists, but realized then that his left hand was still broken. He winced in pain. Yukina stepped closer to him and took his hand. He watched her heal the bones, and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, brother," Yukina whispered, looking at the porch. When she let go of his hand, he lifted her chin and brushed away a tear.

"No tears," he whispered. He looked at Kuwabara. "I don't like you." Kuwabara frowned and looked down. "You have been here for Yukina while I could not be, and she loves you. Take good care of her. You let any harm come to my sister, and I will not hesitate to kill you." Kuwabara looked up and nodded, fierce determination in his eyes.

"Thanks man," Kuwabara said. His arm went around Yukina's shoulders. "I'll always keep her safe." Hiei nodded. He looked back at Yukina. She was smiling. He smirked and closed his eyes. He went back into the room and sat down on the couch against the far wall. Yukina and Kuwabara sat down on a smaller couch close by.

"Hiei," Yukina began, "I've been learning a lot about the ways humans do things. They get married when they love each other. Kazuma wants to marry me. He's explained that the bride's father usually gives her away to her husband during the ceremony." Hiei looked over at her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Will you give me away to Kazuma? It would mean a great deal to me." Hiei sighed. How could he say no? He nodded once and watched her smile.

"We are going to have the wedding here," Yukina continued. "There are all sorts of things to prepare for. Boton, Keiko, and Shizuru are going to help me." Hiei was happy to discuss something other than Ayame for a change.

"When?" he asked. He sensed Kurama returning.

"In a few months," Kuwabara answered. "We want to do it before I go to college." Hiei nodded. Kurama entered the room with a tray piled high with all sorts of food. He sat it on the table in front of Hiei.

"I wasn't sure what you would like," Kurama confessed. Hiei shrugged and picked up a bowl of rice first. He began to devour everything on the tray. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he'd eaten anything. While demons didn't need to eat as often as humans did, they still needed food. Yukina and Kuwabara chuckled as they watched Hiei eat. Kurama had gathered Hiei's wet clothes and left with them. Hiei's boots were left outside on the porch to dry.

"Slow down, Hiei," came Yusuke's laugh, "you might choke." Hiei looked up at the boy as he came into the room. Hiei finished scarfing down the last of the beef and started on a bowl of soup. "Damn, Hiei, you eat like I do!" Hiei ignored his joke and finished off the last of the food on the tray. He was still hungry, but didn't ask for anything more. He stretched back on the couch and looked around.

"Hiei agreed to give Yukina away at the wedding," Kuwabara said with a grin. Yusuke laughed.

"Well congrats you guys," Yusuke said. "Things are working out for you after all." Kurama returned to the room just then with Boton in tow.

"Still hungry, Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei knew that Kurama knew the answer to that question without asking. Kurama chuckled. "We have agreed to go out for pizza tonight. You should join us." Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"And I'm supposed to wander around a human city in nothing but these pants?" Hiei asked. He scoffed. "Like my third eye doesn't garner enough attention as it is." The group laughed at this statement.

"Keiko and I can run to the town nearby and get something for you to wear," Boton suggested. Hiei shrugged. She cocked her head to the side and had a curious look on her face.

"What?" he bit.

"Oh just wondering what size clothes to buy," Boton answered with a grin. "Black seems to be your color of choice, so that part is easy enough. Finding something short enough might be a challenge, though!" Everyone laughed again, and Hiei was annoyed.

"If you're going to mock me, I won't go," Hiei said.

"Oh lighten up, shorty!" Yusuke laughed. "Just be glad she isn't dragging you along with her! Keiko and Boton made me try on clothes for three hours once." Hiei rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I'll get a few things for you, Hiei, and you can try them on when Keiko and I get back!" Boton seemed to find joy in the idea of going shopping. She bounded out of the room, and he assumed she was going to find Keiko.

"I've invited Ayame and Muiri to come along with us as well," Kurama said. "One of Yukina's dresses fit Muiri, and some of Boton's things fit Ayame."

"Ayame is shorter than you, Hiei!" Kuwabara laughed. Just from the sound of the girl's name, Hiei felt threatened by the images she'd given him. He had to work to push them away again. He was tired.

"Got any more surprise guests you want to dump into my home, Hiei?" He looked up. Genkai stood at the door. He shrugged. "You kids better be grateful that I'm giving you my home."

"I assure you, Genkai, we are," Kurama said with a defensive smile. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Boton tells me that she and Keiko are going shopping. Is there anything that we need around here, Kurama?" Genkai asked. Kurama shook his head. He headed for the door.

"I do need to speak with them before they, leave, though," Kurama said. He left the room to find the girls.

"Am I to assume that you are going to be staying with us for a while, Hiei?" Genkai asked. Hiei nodded. "Fine. But you pull your own weight around here. I expect you to clean up behind yourself just like everyone else." Hiei nodded. "I've been informed that it's pizza night again. We will leave once the girls get back. Everyone is going along so we will be walking there." With that, Genkai left the room.

"Does everyone live here now?" Hiei asked.

"Nah," Yusuke answered. "Keiko lives with her parents, and I'm still at my mom's apartment. Kuwabara and Kurama live at home too. We were having a mini vacation this week. Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama only have a week of school left before summer break, and then I imagine this place will always be this crowded. Genkai's students don't stick around for long. She teaches them what they need to know and sends them on their way."

"It's very quiet and peaceful around here most of the time," Yukina said. Hiei nodded. He liked peaceful. He let his head fall back against the back of the couch. He was so tired. The demon was dreaming before he even realized he'd fallen asleep.

"You know, Keiko," Boton said, "I think Hiei is rather handsome when he isn't trying to kill everyone. Look how peaceful he is!" Keiko giggled.

"Oh Boton," Keiko sighed, "let's just wake him up and get him to try on these clothes before you jump his bones."

"Keiko!" Boton gasped with mock shock. "How could you ever think I would do such a thing?" The girls giggled. Hiei was annoyed. He let them think he was asleep to prevent any embarrassment. He wasn't sure how to take Boton's complement, and decided his safest course of action was to pretend like he hadn't heard her.

"Hiei!" Boton called. "Hiei wake up!" Hiei opened his eyes and lifted his head to look around. The girls stood a few feet away with a pile of bags at their feet.

"Come on Hiei, try on this stuff we got you. We need to know if it fits." Keiko opened a bag and began pulling things out of it. She and Boton stacked the clothes on the table in small piles.

"We got you some blue jeans, some tee-shirts, pajamas, a jacket, and everything else you might need!" Boton looked proud of herself. Hiei stood. The towel he'd had around his neck was gone. He stretched and narrowed his eyes at the waiting girls.

"Do you have to watch me try these things on?" he asked. They both blushed and shook their heads. They retreated to the door.

"Just put whatever doesn't fit into a bag and Keiko and I can take it back later," Boton said. She shut the door and Hiei rolled his eyes and he heard them dash away giggling. He surveyed the pile of clothing. Most of it was black, he was glad to notice. He pulled off the black cotton pants and began to dress himself. The girls had even gone so far as to get him boxers. He found himself annoyed once more, but didn't quite understand why.

A few minutes later, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tee-shirt. He rather liked the black leather jacket they'd chosen. He'd tried everything on. The jeans were all a little long, but that was to be expected. His clothes from demon world had been made just for him. These were mass produced for average sized people. All of the jeans and shirts were snug on his skin, but he knew from his previous time in human world that this was normal. He wasn't sure he liked it. He preferred his loose pants and mantle. The loose black cotton pants Boton had dubbed pajamas were perfect. He had to put a few of the shirts and jeans back in one of the bags, but most of the clothes fit. He stepped outside of the room and found his boots sitting against a wall. He blasted them dry with a tiny bit of his mortal flame. He noticed the rain had stopped. He sat them just inside the door this time and went back to the mess of bags on the floor. As he picked up his mess, he sensed Kurama coming closer.

"Well don't you look like a human," Kurama said, chuckling. Hiei grunted. He did this for Yukina. He stood and tossed Kurama the bag with the clothes that didn't fit.

"Those did not fit," Hiei said. He had piled the other bags and the tags from the clothes into another bag and he held it. "This is garbage." Hiei stepped out onto the porch and toss the bag in the air. He incinerated it, leaving only a tiny pile of ashes that flew away in the wind. He went back inside the room and picked up a red bandana.

"I asked the girls to get that for you," Kurama said. Hiei tied it around his forehead, closing his jagan eye. "Excellent. Now the only demon feature you have left is your hair." Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"At least mine isn't long and red like a girl's," Hiei retorted. Kurama laughed and Hiei smirked. The two left the room, Hiei carrying his boots with him. They walked around the building, headed for the main room where Kurama said everyone was waiting. Hiei caught the shocked expressions on everyone's faces when he entered the room.

"Damn Hiei," Yusuke said, "I barely recognized you!"

"He looks quite human, doesn't he?" Kurama asked. "Great job girls." Boton and Keiko grinned and giggled. Ayame and Muiri were standing by Yukina and Shizuru.

"Quite the improvement," Shizuru said with a nod. Annoyance filled Hiei once more. All he'd done was change clothes. Was that such a big deal?

"You look very nice, brother," Yukina said with a smile. Her smile calmed him, and he pushed his annoyance away. He looked to Ayame for the first time since he'd entered her room before the mental war. She wore a faded blue tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She'd taken a bath, too, for the blood was gone from her hair and it looked shorter than it had before. When she'd been sitting with Muiri on the bed, Her hair fell around her down to the mattress. Now it fell to the middle of her back. Muiri stood beside her, also looking better than the last time he'd seen her. Her hair was down now, falling to her shoulders.

"Can we leave now?" Genkai asked. Everyone agreed, and headed for the door. Hiei pulled on his boots and stood to the side, waiting for Yukina. He walked behind her and Kuwabara. Ayame left Muiri with Boton and Keiko. She caught up to Hiei.

"I wanted to thank you again, Hiei," Ayame said, her voice ringing through Hiei like beautiful music. "You've helped me so much."

"You're welcome," Hiei replied. He kept his eyes forward. "You're all patched up now. Will you return home after the meal?"

"Yes," Ayame said. "Muiri and I need some rest and I need to have a long talk with her. There are a lot of things she doesn't understand yet, and I worry about her. Her psychic abilities have just come around. She has no idea how to use them properly or keep herself safe. I've always been around, rescuing her when she needed to be saved. I've realized that I won't always be here for her, though, and she needs to know how to protect herself." Hiei nodded. The girl could use a few lessons. While the girl's scream was powerful, channeling it would make her voice even stronger. "Master Genkai has agreed to take her on as a student during the summer months while Muiri is out of school."

"Then I'll be seeing more of you," Hiei muttered. He glanced her nod from the corner of his eye. The walk to town was silent after that. The rest of the group joked and laughed at Hiei's expense, but he ignored them. He only had to look at Yukina to remember why he was doing any of it.

The trip into town didn't take long. Hiei watched the streets as they walked. Demons were mingling with the humans, disguised in human clothing much as Hiei himself was. Demons had always been a part of human world, but Hiei was surprised at how much their number had increased. This town was the closest to the permanent portal that existed in the middle of the forest near Genkai's temple, and he figured that to be the reason there was such a cluster of demons in the area. He wondered if the humans took any notice, but then dismissed the thought. What did it matter? The goal was to assimilate humans and demons- to a point- and Hiei didn't care as long as the demons weren't killing and eating the humans.

Hiei felt eyes on him as he walked just behind the larger group. Ayame stayed close to him, but Muiri had joined her side. His eyes darted around, searching out whoever was staring at him. He spotted a couple of girls whispering and giggling. Frustration filled him. Even the humans were mocking him? He felt Ayame's mental laugh.

_They aren't mocking you, Hiei. They are admiring you. They think you are cute._ Hiei sighed. What was that supposed to mean? _Remember, you look like a human just as much as the rest of us. One of them wants to approach you, but she thinks you will be mean to her._ Ayame laughed again. Hiei rolled his eyes. He looked forward, avoiding the girls, and continued on behind the group. _You do look cute when you're frustrated. _Ayame was making fun of him, he was sure. He rolled his eyes.

_Adolescent human girls hold no attraction for me._ Ayame laughed again. He had to focus on keeping his face from showing his frustration. _Why are you laughing at me?_ He couldn't understand why these people found him so funny. Ayame didn't answer, onlychuckled again.

_You are too stubborn for your own good._ He felt her laugh once more. Her mind retreated from his, and he was left alone with his thoughts. What did she mean? How was he being stubborn? Frustration filled him again. Annoyed, he ignored Ayame's words and kept watching the people mingling around the town. The group neared the small restaurant that was their destination.

Of the human world food Hiei had tried, he'd never had pizza before. The group had settled around a large table, and the circles of cheese and bread filled the table. Hiei lifted his triangle-shaped slice and eyed it with suspicion.

"Haven't you eaten pizza before?" Muiri asked. Hiei shook his head. "Well just bite it!" The girl laughed. Hiei did so, and found it wasn't too bad. He preferred the things Kurama had made for him before, but it could have been much worse. He realized how hungry he still was and began to devour the slice. He and the rest of the table ate their pizza with happy conversation.

After dinner, the group went outside. Night had fallen, and a cool wind blew through the streets. Hiei watched the girls shiver. Boton had been the only to bring a jacket with her. Yusuke gave Keiko his jacket, and Kuwabara did the same for Yukina just as Hiei had removed his own for his sister. He scowled, but threw his jacket at Ayame instead. She caught it with a smile and slipped into it. It was too big for her, but she looked warm enough. Kurama gave his jacket to Muiri.

"Shall we head back now?" Kurama asked, looking at the group. Most everyone nodded. Ayame and Muiri did not. They bowed before them all.

"We need to get home," Ayame said. "I cannot thank you all enough for your kindness." The girls rose from their bow. "Please, if there is any way that I might be able to repay you, let me know."

"This wasn't our first ballgame," Genkai said to the girl. "We are happy to help where we can." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll take them home," Hiei said. He and the girls turned and separated from the group. Muiri looked up at him.

"Aren't you cold, Hiei?" she asked. He shook his head. The main reason he'd worn the jacket was to cover the bandages that sealed his dragon in his right arm. He put his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and walked with the girls down the road. They were soon outside of the town and headed down a dark street.

"You are more than welcome to stay at our house tonight, Hiei," Ayame offered. He shook his head.

"I'd like to be near my sister," Hiei said. "It's been three years since I've seen her." Ayame nodded and her arm went around Muiri's shoulders.

"I understand," she said. "Thank you for walking with us." Hiei shrugged.

"The walk back with give me some time to clear my mind," he said. Ayame's guilt washed over him. He pushed her emotions away as well as he could. "Don't blame yourself." Hiei felt her emotions pull away. They turned down a smaller street, and Hiei recognized the house Ayame had shown him in the distance. He walked with them all the way to the front door.

"Here is your jacket," Ayame said, slipping off the black leather and handing it back to Hiei. She pulled a key from underneath a rock beside the door and used it to unlock the door to her house. Muiri slipped out of Kurama's jacket and gave it to Hiei.

"Please tell Kurama I said thank you," Muiri said with a smile. She went inside the house and began to turn on lights as she headed for the stairs. Hiei looked back at Ayame. She was smiling, but it was a sad smile.

"Thank you again, Hiei," Ayame said. "I can't say it enough." Hiei sighed. He didn't know what to tell her. She stepped closer to him. There were tears in her eyes. He froze when she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She began to cry. Her sadness overwhelmed him. He didn't know why she was so upset. He wasn't quite sure why, but he let the jackets fall to the ground, and his arms wrapped around the girl. She sobbed on his shoulder. He said nothing. He didn't know what to say. All he could feel was her sadness. He couldn't find a reason.

They stood there for a long time. Hiei wasn't sure when her tears stopped. He felt her pull away from him, and he let her go. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with her hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Hiei didn't say anything. He still didn't understand why she was so upset. He reached out and brushed a stray tear away with his right hand. She caught his hand and held it against her face. Her skin was cold. Hiei didn't know what to make of the situation. He could only stand there, wondering what to do or to say. She squeezed his hand and let it go. She took a step back and turned for the door to her house. She looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Thanks again," she whispered. "And I'm sorry." She closed the door. Hiei didn't know what to do. He picked up his and Kurama's jackets off the ground. He sighed. He could still feel Ayame's sadness through the door. He could picture her sitting against the door, her face on her knees, crying again. He felt helpless, useless. He'd spent so much time keeping this girl alive and fighting with her inside of her mind to help her deal with her present situation. Now he was unsure how to deal with things. He struggled with himself. What should he do? He'd picked apart this girl's mind, battling her inner demons along side of her. He'd rescued her from her captors and given everything to keep her alive. How was he supposed to walk away from her now, when she was sobbing a few feet away?

Heavy with the girl's emotions, Hiei knocked on her door. He could hear her crying. He listened as she stood up. She opened the door a crack and peeked out at him. Her eyes were red and tears stained her cheeks. He hated to see her like that. She'd been so strong before. Why was she so upset now? She looked surprised to see him still standing opened the door a little wider.

"Why?" Hiei asked. It was the only thing he could think of to say. She shook her head, choking back another sob. He was so confused!

"I don't know," Ayame confessed. "I can't help myself anymore." Hiei took a step closer, and she took his hand, pulling him inside of the house. She collapsed in his arms once more, crying even harder. He held her close to his chest, much like he had when he'd first rescued her. He picked her up and headed for the couch just beyond the doorway. It was still dark in the living room. He sat down with her in his lap. He let her her cry. All of her sadness was flooding his mind. He was drawn to her. He couldn't help himself. He'd never experienced such radical emotion before. He brushed his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her. He closed his eyes, looking into her mind. He could see nothing, only feel the overpowering sadness that flooded her entire body. He pushed calm and peaceful emotions into her mind, but it did little good.

Ayame continued to sob into Hiei's chest. She felt very cold. In her mind, he could feel the way his skin warmed hers. He raised his own body temperature to warm the girl in his arms. Her mind was beginning to calm and the sadness began to wash away. He felt his own worry through her mind, and found the sensation to be a strange one. He calmed himself, focusing on warming her up and keeping her from crying. Ayame's tears soon stopped. She was exhausted. Hiei could feel how tired she was. She was curled up in his arms, close to sleep now that'd she cried herself out. Hiei continued to run his fingers through her hair. The black locks were silky and smooth. He liked the way her hair felt as it flowed over his skin. She pulled her face away from his chest and began to dry her eyes. She was ashamed at her behavior. Hiei pushed the emotion out of her mind. He was able to do so only because she was so tired. Her violet eyes looked up into his.

"Hiei..." Ayame whispered. He didn't say anything. He had not one clue about what to say, anyhow. Such raw emotions were new to him. His left hand was wrapped around her back, supporting her shoulders as he held her close. His right was draped over her waist. Ayame took his right hand in her own and laced her fingers between his. Even through the bandages the sensation was pleasant. She felt safe in his arms. Hiei wasn't sure how he knew this, but he did, and he was certain of it. Her cheek rested on his shoulder, and her eyes fell closed. Her mind was calm at last.

Hiei searched for Kurama and the group. They were still walking back to the temple. Yukina was on Kuwabara's back, sound asleep. _What I am supposed to do with her?_ Hiei's question came to Kurama after a flash of images. Hiei had shown Kurama how she looked, sobbing into his chest. He also showed Kurama how she was asleep now in his arms. He felt Kurama's worry at first, and his laughter second.

_I don't know, my friend._ Hiei scowled.

_Some help you are._ Hiei felt Kurama's laughter once more.

_I believe Yusuke would be better suited to give you advice. I have no experience in this field._ Kurama was right, Hiei realized. Hiei frowned and left Kurama alone. He wasn't going to ask Yusuke anything. He watched Kurama nudge Boton and they fell behind the group. He told Boton about Ayame and Hiei sitting together with the girl asleep in his arms. Boton thought it was sweet.

"Poor Hiei doesn't know what to do," Kurama chuckled. "I doubt he's ever been placed in such a situation." Boton giggled.

"He should stay with her," Boton said. "Hiei is her knight in shining armor! She probably cares a great deal for him now. I must admit, I am a little jealous. I wish I could fall asleep in a handsome man's arms." She giggled again. Hiei frowned. He'd never understand women. He did, however, take her advice. He remained on the couch, sitting with Ayame curled up in his arms. He didn't want to let her go anyway. She seemed so fragile and delicate.

Ayame dozed for a few minutes. She blinked her eyes open and gave Hiei a small smile. He felt in her mind that she'd expected him to lay her on the couch and leave. The small flutter of joy that raced through her mind convinced Hiei that he'd made the right choice in staying. Ayame sat up and slid off of Hiei's lap and onto the couch beside him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me." Hiei didn't know what to say to her, so he stayed silent. She stretched and yawned. "Thank you for staying," she whispered. She squeezed his hand and stood up. Hiei watched her turn on a light across the room. She pulled a blanket from the back of a chair and wrapped it around herself. "I think I will be okay now."

Hiei stood up, understanding that she wanted him to leave now. He didn't know what purpose he had for staying any longer, but a part of him wanted to. Ayame walked with him to the door. She opened the door for him. Just before he stepped outside, she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. Hiei blinked a few times, shocked. Ayame smiled up at him and waved when he took another step outside of the house. He turned away from her then, and jumped up into the trees. He watched her smile again and close the door. He placed his hand on his cheek. He still felt her lips there. Strange emotions churned through his mind. He pushed them away. He was too tired to deal with any of that tonight. He returned to Genkai's temple using the trees, jumping from branch to branch until he arrived. He landed on the ground around the back of the building, where he'd slept earlier that day. Kurama was alone in that same room. Hiei walked inside.

"I see you've returned," Kurama said with a smile. "How is Ayame?" Hiei didn't answer him. Instead, he pulled off his boots and sat down on the couch. He tossed Kurama's jacket to him and placed his own over the back of the couch. Kurama caught on to his strange attitude. "What happened?"

Hiei looked up at his friend, and blinked. "She kissed me." Kurama chuckled. Hiei was too confused to be annoyed by the laugh.

"I guess Boton was right," Kurama said. "She does care for you." Kurama watched as Hiei touched his cheek once more. Kurama sensed his friend's confusion and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Note: Ah, I do love emotional turmoil. Hiei's battle with himself is about to begin. SakiHanajima1, this one is just for you. Fasten your seatbelts, kiddos, this is going to be a bumpy ride. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Morning dawned long before Hiei awoke. He wanted to go back to sleep as soon as he opened his eyes. Ayame's emotions had drained him more than he expected, and he was still tired. Sighing, he stood up. He'd abandoned his jeans and tee-shirt on the floor last night. He pulled on a pair of the loose black cotton pants the girls had bought for him. Heading for the door, Hiei grabbed his sword. Tension made his shoulders stiff. The forest around the temple was full of low level demons, but Hiei ran passed them. He headed for demon world. The challenge stronger demons would pose was what he needed right now. The battlefield was his home, his comfort.

Demon world loomed before him. He ran through the planes, leaving the weaker creatures behind. Blade in hand, Hiei went deeper into demon world, hunting for a demon that might pose a challenge. Low level demons in his path were cut down. With his jagan eye wide open, he searched for any demon that might put up a fight. His search took him deep within demon world. C class and B class demons were minding their own business in the forest he found himself in. Hiei chose one and attacked.

Four hours passed in this way. Without a shirt or shoes, Hiei battled demons for no reason other than his desire to ease the tension in his mind. Fighting freed him. He thought about Ayame and Yukina as he sliced open demons with his sword. What was he going to do about her? Her emotions overpowered him every time he was close to her. He had never experienced any sensation like it. He was drawn to her for some strange reason. He felt like he had to protect her, keeping her safe and happy. When her sadness washed over him, he wanted nothing more than to do whatever he could to rid her of it. He didn't know what to do with himself. She was powerful and beautiful. He didn't know why he was resisting her. The moment he was near her again, her emotions would fill him and he wouldn't be able to ignore them. He refused to fool himself into believing he could stay away from her. If she called, he knew he would go straight to her- no questions asked. He could explain none of it. He was obligated to protect Yukina because she was his sister. He wanted to protect Ayame. He could not deny that. He resolved to wait and see what happened with the strange girl. He knew he couldn't stop whatever came, so he decided to accept it.

Three B class demons surrounded him. Hiei focused his energy and channelled his mortal flame into his sword. He didn't have to focus on the fight, only let his emotions flow through his sword, dodging and attacking on instinct. He could have killed these demons in his sleep. A dagger from a fourth demon sank deep into Hiei's left shoulder. He was stunned by the sudden pain. He jumped away from the group of demons for a brief moment. He pulled the dagger from his shoulder and tossed it back at the demon who'd thrown it. The small blade struck the demon in its right eye, killing it on impact. The other three demons rushed at Hiei. With three lightning fast moves, their heads rolled off their shoulders.

Panting, Hiei landed back on his bare feet, holding his shoulder with his right hand. He looked at his bandaged palm and found it covered in thick red blood. He scowled. With a sigh, he headed back to the human world. He was in no shape to continue fighting. His killing spree had attracted attention from other demons, and he was forced to cut more and more of them down. His left arm was numb. With one hand he battled demon after demon. He was losing blood and energy. The demons he fought landed blow after blow, but Hiei took their lives. He ran for the portal, crossing the plains with ease. He left a trail of blood behind him.

Once in the woods of human world, Hiei took to the trees, jumping from branch to branch. Rather than head for the temple, he headed for the shore. The water was cold and refreshing. He fell to his knees in the shallow water. The waves crashed over him, washing away the blood that poured from the stab wound in his shoulder. There were scrapes and bruises littering his chest and back. He could feel a deep gash in his back, and he wondered where it had come from. He sat down in the water, resting. The waves crashed over him. He sighed, enjoying the sensation. He could feel someone approaching, but he ignored them.

"Hiei?" It was Yukina! He turned his head to look at her just as another wave crashed over him. She laughed. When he stood to face her, she gasped, noticing the little rivers of blood flowing over his skin. She ran towards him. He stepped out of the water before she could get her shoes and her dress wet. "What happened to you?" He didn't answer. She put his hands on his shoulder and began to heal the stab wound there. He closed his eyes. Her healing was cold, but it felt good. She stopped healing him and he watched her walk around him, looking for more injuries. She found the gash on his back and began to heal that as well. Hiei shivered. It was as if she was pumping ice into his veins. She finished with the long gash and stepped back in front of her brother.

"Thank you," Hiei said. She smiled up at him. He gave her a small smile in return.

"You still have some small cuts and bruises," Yukina said. "Do you want me to heal those as well?" Hiei shook his head.

"Those will heal on their own soon enough," he said. He looked at his sister, affection burned within him, but he shivered again.

"You look cold," Yukina said, worried. He nodded and looked up at the path leading back to the temple. His cotton pants were cold and heavy with water. He was tired again. "Let's head back." He nodded and they began to walk across the beach. Hiei took comfort in her presence. He picked up his sword out of the sand and carried it with him. His left arm was still numb, so he carried the sword in his right hand. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it for a while.

Kurama and Boton were outside in the the little garden. Boton was sitting on a stone bench, and Kurama was tending to some flowers. They both looked surprised by his return. Kurama stood and brushed the dirt on his hands onto his jeans.

"We didn't expect you back so soon," Kurama said. "Where did you run off to without shoes?" Hiei ignored the question. The answer was obvious enough with the state he was in.

"Kuwabara was looking for you, Yukina," Boton called from the bench. "He's playing video games with Yusuke." Yukina smiled and looked at her brother.

"If there is anything more I can help with, brother, please tell me," she said. Hiei nodded and watched her walk away. She was safe and happy.

"So Hiei," Kurama began. Hiei closed his eyes and turned away from him. Kurama did not continue. Hiei trudged back to the room he'd slept in last night. He slammed the door shut in Kurama's face and peeled off his wet clothes. He used what little energy he had left to dry his skin and he pulled on clean shorts. He collapsed on the couch, exhausted. The past few days had taken a toll on him. He laid down with his arms behind his head. The feeling was beginning to return to his left arm. He closed his eyes, but his jagan remained half open. He searched for Ayame and found her in her house alone. She was sitting on a big bed while folding a pile of clothes. He watched her smile.

_Hello Hiei._ He wasn't surprised she'd felt him watching her. He smirked. You seem tired. He let her watch his memories of the fights he'd started in demon world. She frowned. Why?

_Because you confuse me beyond all reason._ Hiei hadn't meant to let her hear that particular thought, but she had, and she laughed. He loved the sound of it. He smiled. He committed the sound to his memory. He'd done the same with Yukina's laugh, but Yukina was his sister. Ayame was not. No, Ayame was something different. He didn't quite know what she was to him, but he couldn't tell himself he didn't care for her.

_Muiri is begging to come back to the temple tonight._ Ayame smiled again.

_Then come._ In truth, Hiei wanted to see her again. She'd dominated his thoughts since he'd left her house last night. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't deny it, either.

_You haven't had enough of saving us yet?_ Ayame joked. Hiei frowned. He didn't want to have to save either of the girls again, but if he'd needed to, he would. Ayame felt this from him and she gave Hiei a small, apologetic smile.

_You won't need to be saved again._ As long as he could do something about it, at least. He watched Ayame bow her head._ So will you be stopping by?_ She nodded and Hiei left her mind. He sought out Kurama. _Expect dinner guests_. Kurama frowned, but nodded. Hiei closed his jagan, and soon fell asleep.

When the sisters reached the bottom of the stairs that led up to Genkai's temple, Hiei was there waiting for them. He'd managed to take a short nap, shower, change, and even help Kurama with dinner. He sat on the second to last step while he waited. He had on blue jeans and his boots, but the black tee shirt he wore had some kind of band logo in lime green lettering. It was too warm for his jacket. Muiri waved as they approached, and Hiei stood up. The younger sister had a bag over her shoulder, and the older sister carried a large, round covered dish.

"Hi Hiei!" Muiri said. She was excited to see him.

"Hello Muiri, Ayame," he replied. The younger sister was full of energy and she bounced on her toes when she came to a stop.

"We brought chocolate cake!" Muiri was almost shouting. As with her sister, Muiri's emotions began to wash over Hiei. They weren't as powerful as Ayame's, and Hiei was able to push them away. For that, he was grateful. Hiei took the large dish from Ayame and turned for the stairs. The girls walked beside him. Ayame was in the middle, and Muiri was on her left.

"Why are there bandages on your arm?" Muiri asked. "Are you injured? Can't Master Genkai or Yukina heal you?" Hiei shook his head.

"I am not injured," he answered. "The bandages are a seal on some of my power." Muiri still looked confused, but Hiei did not provide any more of an answer.

"You shouldn't ask questions like that, Muiri," Ayame scolded. "It's rude."

"I'm sorry," Muiri muttered. Hiei said nothing. They reached the top of the stairs within a few minutes.

"Hello girls!" Boton called, waving. She stood on the porch, waiting for them. "How are you doing?"

"We're much better!" Muiri answered with a big smile. She took the bag off of her shoulder and presented it to Boton. "We've washed your clothes and brought them back to you. We wanted to thank you again for helping us out. We brought chocolate cake!"

"Sounds delicious!" Boton replied. She took the bag from the young girl and Hiei walked with the cake to Genkai's kitchen where Kurama was finishing up dinner. Ayame stayed with Muiri in the front room, speaking with Boton and the rest. Hiei sat the container on the counter.

"They brought cake," Hiei said. He removed the cover from the dish and gazed at the four-layer cake. It smelled delicious.

"It looks good," Kurama muttered. Hiei shrugged. Kurama had been avoiding him all afternoon.

"What's the problem, fox boy?" Hiei asked, annoyed. Kurama did not answer right away. He finished whatever he was doing and turned to face his friend.

"My patience and kindness are not limitless, Hiei," Kurama bit. Hiei frowned. "You show up out of the blue and disappear again for hours. You come back beaten and bloody and expect no one to ask questions. This isn't demon world, and this isn't the House of Mukuro. You can't just do whatever you please here. These two girls have affected you somehow, and I'm not sure when the cold ruthless killer and thief became the hero, but I'm tired of being left out of the loop. Tell me what's going on with you. You are my friend, Hiei, and I'd like to help. Koenma stopped by while you were sleeping. He was very angry, screaming about your antics in demon world today. You caused an uproar. I covered for you, but that will be the last time unless I get some sort of explanation." Hiei listened to Kurama's impassioned speech, and considered Kurama's words.

"You're right," Hiei began, "Ayame is affecting me. Every time I am near her, I can feel her emotions. She projects them straight into my mind. I have no control over it. She's getting to me, and I can't stop it. I went to demon world looking for a fight. I had so much on my mind, the only way I could work it out was with a good battle. I wasn't aware that it was no longer acceptable to kill demons. Koenma can scream at me all he likes. He can't stop me. I don't know any other way to deal with everything that's been going through my mind. I feel this overwhelming need to protect Ayame and I can't offer any explanation as to why. I won't apologize for my actions. I didn't expect you all to care so damn much where I was and what I was doing." Hiei slouched against the wall, staring at Kurama with narrowed eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest.

Kurama could not answer for a long moment. He turned his attention back to the meal he was preparing, his back to Hiei. "I wasn't aware you had such strong feelings for the girl," he said. "It's unusual."

"I'm no hero," Hiei muttered. "Believe me, if I had any choice in the matter, I'd never speak to the girl again. But I can't seem to get her out of my head."

Kurama turned and looked at Hiei. "It seems to me that you like her." Hiei did not reply. "I've never known you to be quite so irrational. The other day you charged head-on into that compound, ready to risk your life for a girl you didn't even know. You've changed quite a lot, Hiei."

"You don't understand," Hiei bit back, annoyed. "When she gets in my head, there's nothing else. She takes over, and I can't think straight. If she's sad or happy or angry, I can feel it as if it's my own emotion. Whatever she's feeling crashes over me, leaving almost nothing of myself behind. It's intoxicating. I've never felt anything like it." The two friends stared at each other in cold silence.

"I didn't know I was doing that." Hiei jerked off of the wall. Ayame stood in the doorway. Hiei felt her guilt wash over him. "I'm sorry." She turned and stalked away. Hiei looked back at Kurama. He'd been just as surprised to see the girl standing there.

"Now all I can feel is her guilt," Hiei muttered, closing his eyes. "I don't know what to do!" He was frustrated. How was he supposed to handle this?

"Hiei..." Kurama trailed off, as if he couldn't find the right words. Hiei reached out to Ayame with his mind, but she brushed him away. He frowned. Why was she so upset now? His best guess was that she'd taken his words the wrong way. He didn't know how to tell her that a part of him enjoyed feeling all of her emotions. Arrogance, cold hate, and rage were the only three emotions Hiei had a lot of experience with. Everything she felt that washed over him was new and not altogether unpleasant, even if she was sad.

"Go tell her," Kurama said. Hiei looked up at him. "Go tell her you care for her. She probably thinks you hate her right now. I can see how your words would have seemed angry if taken out of context. Set things right and then we will eat dinner." Hiei blinked a few times. Kurama turned around and faced the stove once more. Hiei didn't know how Kurama knew what to say, but he accepted it and left the kitchen. He found Ayame sitting outside on the same stone bench Boton had occupied earlier that day. He sat down beside her.

"Ayame," he began. She looked up at him, her eyes cold and unfeeling. He sighed. "I don't dislike feeling your emotions." He watched curiosity spark in her eyes. "It's very new to me. I am not certain how to handle it. You... You are..." He stopped talking. He watched her eyes grow wide as he showed her how he saw her in his eyes. She was beautiful and strong, enticing and elusive. Her tears had not been a sign of weakness to him, but rather a sign of strength. He did care for her, and he let her feel that through him. Her admiration washed over him, and he smirked. There she went again, filling him up with all of her erratic emotions.

"Wow," she whispered. "I really do have a powerful effect on you, don't I?" He nodded. Her big smile brightened her face. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek for a second time. She giggled when the heat flowed through Hiei's body and mind, and she felt it. His smoldering eyes captured hers for a few moments, and she was full of wonder and amazement.

Hiei stood up. Ayame turned her head when she heard someone headed their way.

"There you are!" It was Boton. "Dinner is ready, you two!" she called from the porch. Hiei held out his hand for Ayame, and she took it. He pulled her too her feet, and turned around, heading back to the house. Ayame followed, her mind racing. She worked to keep her mind closed to Hiei for now, not wanting him to know or feel how chaotic her mind was. Hiei did not protest.

Dinner was nice. Muiri was full of chatter and kept Kurama and Boton entertained for a while. Hiei sat beside Ayame. No one at the table had missed that detail. Yusuke and Kuwabara mocked Hiei for his human attire, and Hiei responded with his usual death threats. Yukina and Keiko were discussing the details for Yukina's wedding. Genkai ate in silence, as did her two students. The meal was delicious. When everyone was finished eating, they stood up and headed outside to enjoy the sunset before dessert. Hiei and Ayame left the group, heading for a small stone path that led through the woods.

"It's beautiful out here," Ayame said, admiring the sunset. Hiei nodded. He didn't know what to say to the girl beside him. Her black hair tinted to dark red in the sunlight. She wore a black skirt that fell just above the tops of her knees. The black shirt she wore was tight-fitting. There was a big bow on the front, resting in the center of her chest just below her breasts. Her hair was braided around her head and rested over her left shoulder. She wore heavy black boots over black lace knee-socks. Hiei could not deny how pretty she looked.

"What are your plans now?" Hiei asked. Ayame shrugged.

"I don't really know," she answered. She looked over at him with a small smile. "Things won't go back to normal for Muiri and I now. Before you found her in demon world, her psychic abilities were faint at best. She could see my dreams, but that was about the extent of it. Now her talents have improved. She could rival me if she'd had as much time as I've had to work at it. I never expected this from her... I always hoped she could just stay human..." Ayame sighed and looked back at the sunset. "Nothing to do now but train her. I had to learn everything I know on my own. I'm grateful to Master Genkai for agreeing to teach her. I doubt I would have the patience. I love my sister, but there are times I'd like to strangle her." Hiei chuckled. They arrived at the end of the path. A small wooden shelter overlooked the mountains and the forest. Ayame turned and rested her back against the railing. She smiled at Hiei. A gentle breeze blew a few strands of loose hair around her face and ruffled her skirt.

"You could use a few lessons yourself," Hiei said with a smirk. Ayame punched him in the arm with a laugh. The blow hadn't been intended to cause harm, and Hiei didn't flinch.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. She frowned, and looked up at Hiei. "I am sorry about what I do to you. I had no clue you could feel all of my emotions." Hiei shrugged. "I don't know how to prevent that."

"You are projecting your emotions," Hiei told her.

"How do I stop?" she asked. She sounded desperate. Hiei sighed. He was reluctant to tell her that far from "not disliking" her emotions, he enjoyed the way they felt. She was so caring and free... He sighed.

"I can teach you," he said. Ayame's eyes lit up. She gave him a big smile.

"Awesome," she said. She dropped her smile. She looked down at the stone floor of the little shelter. "I don't want to keep flooding you with my emotions. That's not fair to you." Hiei did not reply.

The sun was falling below the mountains and trees. Twilight fell over the two, and the sudden breeze was cool. Hiei looked towards the temple. Standing up straight, Ayame took a few steps forward. She and Hiei followed the stone path back to the group. Strange emotions were rolling through him, and he couldn't understand any of them. He wasn't sure if they came from the girl at his side or if they were his own. Nothing made sense to him anymore...

Silent as stone, Hiei stopped in his tracks. He looked hard at Ayame. She was wondering why he'd stopped. Allowing his instinct to overtake him, Hiei stepped close to the girl. She went to take a step back, but his hand caught hers and held her close. She felt like his eyes were burning a hole through hers. She blinked. Before her eyes could open, she felt his warm lips pressed to hers. Blush colored her cheeks. Just as she squeezed his hand, he pulled away from her. Staring at each other, neither moved for a long moment. What was this? Hiei found he didn't have an answer. Heart racing, Ayame threw her arms around the demon's neck and she kissed him, hard. Without thinking, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body even closer to his. She pulled away from him, staring into his smoldering eyes. His brow furrowed and he dropped his arms. Her arms fell away from his neck.

While brief, the kiss had burned through the both of them. "Did that just happen because of me?" Ayame asked. Hiei wasn't sure. He'd felt her emotions, but a part of him was certain he'd kissed her all on his own. He felt her confusion and her guilt. It was overwhelming.

"No," Hiei answered. He hated himself for telling her the truth, but he hated feeling her guilt even more. More emotions Hiei didn't have a name for flowed over him. Wonder and curiosity sparkled in Ayame's eyes. Frustrated, he sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing," he mumbled. "I don't know why I did that." Ayame looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"I don't either," she whispered. "But I liked it." Eyebrows furrowed, Hiei looked back at her. She leaned forward and kissed him once more, then turned away from him. She put one finger to her lips in a "shh" gesture, and started walking. Hiei followed. He didn't know what was going on anymore. This girl took all of his reason straight out of him. His head ached. What was he doing?

The temple loomed a short distance away. Yukina and Kuwabara sat on the stone bench he and Ayame had occupied earlier. Yusuke and Keiko stood wrapped in each others arms, watching the last of the sun fall behind the trees. Boton and Muiri sat on the edge of the porch, chatting. Genkai, her students, and Kurama were not present. Muiri caught sight of her sister and leapt to her feet. Ayame went to her sister, and Hiei retreated inside of the house. He found Kurama in the kitchen once more, cutting pieces of the cake and putting them on plates for everyone. Hiei sat down against the wall, his head in his hands.

"I think I'm going insane," Hiei muttered.

"Why?" Kurama asked. "What's happened? Is something wrong?" Hiei shook his head.

"I kissed her." Hiei peaked up at Kurama and found him confused. "I don't know why I did it. I can't explain any of it. I don't understand." Still confused, Kurama could not reply. Hiei watched his features. The shock from his words must have worn off, for Kurama then smiled and laughed.

"Was it nice?" Kurama asked. Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Only joking. Really, Hiei, is it that difficult to figure out?" The fire apparition didn't know what to make of that question, and did not answer. Kurama sighed and cut another piece of cake. Hiei closed his eyes again, letting his head fall. His arms were crossed and rested on top of his knees.

Note: Last chapter for a few days...


	5. Chapter 5

"Concentrate," Hiei commanded. He stood about ten feet away from Ayame. His jagan eye was open, and he could feel her frustration. She sat cross-legged on the ground with eyes closed. He could feel her mind searching around, grasping. Her mind pulled away and she tried to pull her emotions away as well, but they lingered, sticking to Hiei like a spider web. He could feel her frustration growing, and yet fading away at the same time. Smirking, he closed the gap between them in a few short steps.

"Better," Hiei said. Her eyes flashed open to find his hand in front of her face. She took it and stood up, brushing the dirt from her butt. She felt exhausted even though she hadn't moved from that spot in two hours. "Let's take a break."

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Ayame said with a small smile. She and Hiei headed for the temple a few hundred yards away. Waiting on the porch with drinks was Kurama. Hiei nodded.

"Keep working at it," he said. "Imagine your emotions to be a river. You need to build a dam to hold them all inside of your mind and keep them from flooding out of you." Ayame nodded. Hiei could see her picturing the dam in her mind. She sighed and dropped the image.

"Why do I feel so exhausted?" she asked, just as they reached the porch. Kurama handed her a glass of lemonade.

"You are using your energy to control your mind," Hiei answered. He took a sip from his own glass. "Just like you lose physical energy from running, you will lose your demon energy from working your psychic abilities. The more you practice, the easier it will become."

"Be careful not to overwork yourself, Ayame," Kurama warned. "Expending too much demon energy at once can be dangerous." Hiei smirked.

"She's not even close to that point yet, Kurama," Hiei replied. Ayame looked confused. "You have a well of demon energy inside of you that you need to gain access too. But that's a lesson for another day." Ayame rolled her eyes and sat down on the porch, sipping her lemonade.

"How is Muiri doing?" she asked. Kurama sat down beside her.

"She's doing well," he said with a small smile. "Genkai is hard on her, but she'll get through it."

"I wish I could see her," Ayame muttered. Genkai had taken Muiri to a separate part of the temple and demanded no one bother them. They'd been in there for two days. When summer break began, the sisters had headed straight to the temple. Muiri's training had begun that day. In only two weeks, the younger sister's abilities had improved exponentially. Ayame herself had been taking lessons from Hiei. Her first lesson had been to learn how to block Hiei from her mind. He was also teaching her a little sword play, but that was for Hiei's entertainment alone. She was terrible at it. Hiei only let Yukina heal the worst of her injuries and made Ayame suffer with the rest of them, claiming it would build character.

"The old hag knows what she's doing," Hiei said. He finished off his glass of lemonade and sat it on the porch. He could feel Ayame's sadness crashing over him like waves. "Stop doing that!" he yelled. She jumped and he could feel her wall going up again. Teaching her how to block him from her mind had helped keep some of her emotions locked inside of her, but it wasn't quite enough. "Not good enough," Hiei barked. He felt the sadness pull away. It was slow and she would let it slip sometimes, but she was getting better at it- for short periods of time, at least. Her sadness was turning to frustration again.

"This isn't easy, you know!" Ayame yelled. Her eyes flashed open and narrowed at Hiei. He chuckled at her anger.

"No one ever said it would be," he replied. Turning around, he headed back out to the patch of grass they had reserved for lessons. He heard Ayame groan.

"How do you put up with that?" she asked Kurama. He laughed.

"Patience," he answered.

"Break time is over!" Hiei yelled. He picked up one of the wooden swords he and Ayame were using. With one toss, it soared through the air and landed hilt-up in the ground between Ayame's feet.

"More swords?" Ayame complained. "Haven't you beaten me up enough today?"

"No!" Hiei shouted. "Now get ready!" Ayame yanked the sword from the ground and stomped over to the little field. She took the defensive stance he taught her. Darting forward, Hiei began to swing at her. She blocked the first two blows, but he managed to hit her left hip and her right calf, just above her ankle. She stumbled backwards and gasped.

"Focus through the pain," Hiei said, coming at her again. Letting her anger wash over her, Ayame blocked Hiei's onslaught and countered with a few swings of her own. Hiei blocked her with ease, and attacked again. She moved the wooden sword to block each blow just before they landed. Hiei smirked. She was learning to anticipate his moves a split second before he made them. He jumped away from her and let her take a breath.

"Better," he said. "I only managed to hit you six times." Ayame was panting, holding her left side with her right hand. She had only noticed the first two, but now she could feel the other blows. He'd managed to get her left hand, her chin, her right thigh, and her left side.

"Damnit that hurts," Ayame breathed. She narrowed her eyes at Hiei. "When do I get to hit you?" He laughed.

"Not anytime soon," he answered. "Even if you did hit me with that chunk of wood, it wouldn't hurt. At least, not like it hurts you." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to keep me safe, not beat the shit out of me!" she yelled. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going easy on you," he muttered. "If this had been a real fight, you wouldn't have bruises, you'd have broken bones." Ayame rolled her eyes. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it to him. She straightened up and took her defensive stance once again.

"Let's go," she said. Hiei nodded. Before she could blink, he was at her neck, the tip of the sword digging into her collar bone.

"You don't stand a chance against anyone right now," he muttered into her ear. He took a step back and moved the sword. "Keep that in mind the next time you want to complain about a few bruises." He stabbed the sword into the ground and walked a few more feet away. Ayame rubbed her skin where the wood had been. A smear of blood was on her hand. "You want to hit me? Let's see you try. Take the offensive and attack me. I won't block, only dodge. We don't stop until you land a blow."

Ayame's eyes narrowed. He was too fast for her to hit, and she knew it. She closed her eyes for a long moment, focusing on the slight breeze and the smell of the grass baking in the sun. Taking her offensive stance and taking a deep breath, her eyes opened. She launched herself forward, swinging the sword as she went. He ducked out of the way.

"That isn't a baseball bat!" he shouted. "Make the sword an extension of yourself." She'd heard those words over and over again. She swung again, remembering the steps Hiei had taught her. He sidestepped at the last second. She grumbled and swung again, but he jumped out of the way, doing a fancy backflip in mid air before landing several feet away from her.

"Show off," she muttered. Her focus slipped, so she closed her eyes and tried to picture Hiei's moves in her mind. She charged at him, and faked a high swing at his head. He ducked to avoid it, but she forced the sword down and to the left, almost clipping his shoulder. He managed to step backwards just before the wooden blade hit him. She cursed and stabbed forward at him, but he only had to step to the right to avoid the blow. He laughed, mocking her. He could feel her anger starting to flood his mind.

"Stop projecting!" Hiei shouted. "Use your anger, don't let it use you!" She stopped for a moment, panting and trying to keep her anger locked inside of her. She gripped the sword and ran at Hiei once more. He stepped to the left to avoid her, then spun, coming to a stop behind her. Standing on one toe, she kicked off from the ground and twisted around. Aiming for his left side, Ayame swung the sword like she would a bat. She hadn't noticed before, but her energy surrounded the sword like an aura, and it glowed red. Eyes narrowed, she knew Hiei was going to step back to avoid her, but she changed the swing before it reached him, and just as he started to move. Throwing all of her body weight forward, she jumped with the sword straight out, aiming for Hiei's stomach. She could see his eyes widen in shock just before the sword impaled him. He managed to jump backwards just far enough to keep the tip from hitting him.

"Dammit!" Ayame screamed. She stumbled when her feet hit the ground. Falling to one knee, she closed her eyes. Panting and sweating, she didn't know what else to do. She had to wipe some of the sweat from her forehead with her hand. Even with the thin tank top and short gym shorts she wore, with the heat and the exercise, she was dripping sweat. She felt sticky and thought about the shore that lay just over the hillside.

"Get up!" Hiei yelled. Her eyes flashed open and she got to her feet. "I thought you were trying to hit me?" His taunting only pissed her off. He smirked when her energy swelled around both the wooden sword and her body. She ran for him again. He stood his ground, waiting. When she thought she was close enough, she jumped into the air, the blade high above her head. She could see Hiei stepping to the left just before he moved his foot to dodge her blow. As her feet left the ground, she pulled the sword to her right and, swinging the blade with all of her might, managed to hit Hiei in his right arm- just above his elbow. The force of the blow shattered her focus and she lost all balance. She stuck out one foot to catch herself as she fell, but as soon as her foot touched the grass, she knew she shouldn't have. The crunch of the bones in her ankle made her stomach churn, even before she could feel the pain radiating up her right leg. Screaming at the onslaught of pure pain, she dropped the sword and crumpled to the ground.

"What happened?" she could hear Kurama, but she couldn't open her eyes to look up at him. Hiei was kneeling on the ground a few feet away from her, holding his right arm with his left hand. He cursed and forced himself to his feet. He walked over to the girl curled up on the ground. She was holding her ankle with both hands, tears streaming down both cheeks.

"My ankle!" Ayame gasped. Hiei watched as Kurama knelt down beside her and placed his hands on top of hers. He pushed her hands away. She sat up, Kurama pulling her leg out straight as she moved. She cursed and whimpered, biting her lip. She watched as Kurama's energy began to glow around her ankle as he healed the broken bones.

"What did you do?" Kurama asked, looking up at her. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and shrugged.

"I jumped up to hit Hiei and when I hit his arm with the sword, it threw me off and I didn't land right," Ayame answered. She looked up at Hiei. "Did I really get you?" He nodded and sat down at her feet beside Kurama.

"You broke my arm," Hiei said, moving his hand away from his arm. She scrunched up her face when she saw the bone sticking out at an odd angle, threatening to break through the skin.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt you if I hit you," she asked. The pain in her leg was beginning to diminish. He shrugged his left shoulder.

"That chunk of wood never actually touched me," he said. "Your energy hit me." Her eyes widened with shock.

"That's impressive," Kurama said with a small smile to Ayame. "And interesting. Rather than slice through skin with your energy, it becomes solid."

"Like a baseball bat," Ayame muttered. He nodded. She looked down at her ankle. It wasn't swollen or black, and it felt more like she'd twisted it rather than broken it. "I'm okay now." Kurama lifted his hands.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She only nodded and watched as Hiei dropped his own hand and allowed Kurama to begin to heal his broken arm. She watched the bone sink back down into Hiei's skin, and she felt her stomach doing flips. She wanted to vomit, but she swallowed hard, keeping the bile down.

"So are we done for the day?" Ayame asked, once Hiei's grimace from the pain in his arm faded. He nodded. Kurama sighed and moved his hands from Hiei's arm. "Thank you, Kurama. It sure is nice not having to suffer with broken bones."

"You're welcome," the redhead answered. "You're getting much better, by the way. I didn't expect you hit Hiei at all today."

"Thanks for the confidence," Ayame muttered. She stood up, being careful not to put too much weight on her ankle. It was still sore, but it felt wonderful compared to when she felt it snap. Kurama chuckled and stood along with Hiei. Ayame picked up the wooden sword and held it out to Hiei. "Since we are done for the day, I'm going down to the beach." He took the sword from her and watched her walk down the path that led to the shore. He walked over to the one he'd left in the ground and picked it up as well.

"How did she manage to hit you?" Kurama asked, walking beside his friend as they headed for the temple.

"Lucky guess," he grumbled. He didn't want to admit that she'd known exactly where he was going to step to dodge. She was learning much faster than he thought she would. He left the swords on the porch for now, and sat down, bending his arm over and over. He found it hard to believe that she'd managed to break his arm the one time she did hit him. She'd come close a couple of times, but she hadn't quite managed to touch him.

"She's got quite a swing," Kurama said, sitting down beside his friend. "Do you think she's ready for something a little more challenging?" Hiei shook his head.

"Not yet. She needs more practice. Her form is terrible and her defense is still weak." Hiei watched Kurama smirk.

"You just want to make sure I don't hurt her," he said, chuckling. Hiei's eyes narrowed, but Kurama just laughed harder. Hiei stood up and stalked away, shoving his hands into his pockets. He headed for the trees, but Kurama knew he was going to head for the shore as soon as Kurama couldn't see him any more. Hiei was attached to the girl, and while Kurama couldn't understand why, he was glad for it. Their rag-tag family was growing, and Kurama was glad to see Hiei finding his place in it.

Ayame was sitting in the sand at the edge of the water. With her hands propped behind her to support her, she let the waves crash over her. She was smiling. Hiei sat a few hundred yards away on some rocks above the beach. He watched her, but did not approach her.

"Oh come enjoy the water, Hiei!" Ayame shouted. He narrowed his eyes. How did she know he was there? She hadn't even looked over at him. "I can feel you looking at me." He stood when she answered his unspoken question. He jumped down from the rocky ledge and walked across the beach. He pulled off his boots and left them on the hot, dry sand before joining the girl in the cool water. She sat up and smiled up at him. He did not return the smile and did not sit down. The sudden splash of cold water on his face made him glare down at her. She was grinning, then laughed out loud.

"What was that for?" he asked. She shrugged.

"You looked pretty hot," she answered. Hiei was sure he wasn't imagining the double meaning her words held. "I figured I could cool you off a little." Without a word, he bent over and swiped his hand over the top of the water, splashing Ayame back. She blinked her eyes a few times. Giggling, she splashed Hiei again, tossing water up at him with both of her hands. He smirked and the splash fight began. He fell into the water beside her, laughing when they were both soaked.

"I wish Muiri were here too," Ayame said, a sad smile on her face. Hiei watched her memory of a time when the girls had been younger, their mother standing on the beach as they played in the water. He realized this was the same memory that he'd seen from Muiri's point of view a few weeks ago. Ayame pushed the memory away, and Hiei felt her blocking off her emotions again. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be," Hiei said. She looked over at him, mild shock on her face. He shrugged. "I don't mind." Ayame smiled at him. He gave her a small smile in return. He'd accepted that he cared for her. His only other option was to leave, and he would not do that. He couldn't help himself around her. He felt at peace when she was by his side. He didn't understand it and had given up trying. These few precious moments they shared alone were the only times he showed that he cared for her. He didn't have to say it. He knew she could feel it and see it. Around the others, they kept their distance from one another. He felt Ayame's presence in his mind.

"Why?" she asked. He knew without asking that she was referring to why they kept their distance when the other were around. It had been an unspoken agreement between the two of them that started right after Hiei had kissed her in the woods the night she and Muiri had come over for dinner. When they returned to the temple, Ayame kept her distance without Hiei having to ask her to. She hadn't told anyone, either. In truth, Hiei was glad she had done that for him, but he didn't know why. He shrugged. She crawled over to him through the water and sat on her knees beside him. Her thin tank top stuck to her skin, and Hiei could see the outline of her bra. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. Hiei turned his head to face her and his hand went to her chin to pull her face closer to his. He kissed her lips and felt the flood of warmth flow over the both of them. Ayame parted her lips and he felt the tip of her tongue graze his bottom lip. He inhaled sharply, and as he did so, his own lips parted just slightly. She took full advantage of the opportunity and threw her arms around his neck, her tongue darting forward and licking the roof of his mouth. His body reacting without thought, his arms went around her waist and his own tongue found its way into her mouth, repeating her actions. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and her little gasp of delight intrigued him. He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her around so that she sat in his lap, her legs on either side of him and her knees digging into the wet sand. Tongues at war, he slid one hand up her back, pressing her closer to him. He felt her fingers in his hair and he kissed her hard.

In a flash, she pulled away from him, sliding out of his arms and turning to dive under the water with a wink just before she disappeared. Hiei felt Kurama's energy coming closer, and he sighed. He watched Ayame reappear far away, her head bobbing on the waves. She waved and smiled to Kurama. Hiei turned to see his friend carrying a basket and wearing swim trunks.

"I've brought lunch," he announced loud enough for Ayame to hear. She dipped back under the water, and Hiei knew she was swimming back to shore. She'd saved him from embarrassment. He stood up, water dripping from his skin and black pants. Ayame reappeared a few yards down the beach and jogged over to where Kurama was setting things out on a rock for them to eat. Hiei didn't feel much like eating, but when he reached the other two, he accepted the water bottle Kurama offered.

"Thanks, Kurama," Ayame said with a smile. She took a bite out of the sandwich he'd handed to her.

"How's the water?" Kurama asked.

"Great!" she answered. She looked out at the ocean as she took another bite of her sandwich. Kurama ate an apple, and Hiei sat down on a rock a little further down the beach. When they were done eating, Kurama and Ayame began building a sandcastle. Hiei watched her laugh, and a part of him wanted to join her by her side. He wasn't sure why he didn't want anyone to know why he cared for Ayame, but he knew he didn't want them to. He supposed his pride kept him seated on the warm rock. The sun and the heat dried his skin, but his pants were still soaked and kept him cool. Then again, he thought, Ayame was beautiful. He should feel proud to have her on his arm. If he did tell anyone, that would mean admitting he had a heart. He'd pretended like he didn't for so long now... He wondered if Kurama knew. The fox was clever and very little escaped his attention. Even if he did know, Hiei hadn't admitted to anything which left any suspicion just that. Besides, what was the relationship they had, anyhow? He couldn't say they were lovers. Aside from the kiss a few moments ago, the most they'd had the chance for was a few quick pecks on the cheek or lips and nothing more. He sighed to himself. What did it matter? He wasn't going to tell anyone, and neither was Ayame.

"Hiei!" Ayame called. He looked over at her. She had sand on her arms and face. He almost laughed. "You should find some sea shells for us so we can decorate our castle!" He grunted and did not move. She tossed a handful of sand in his direction, but he was too far away for any of it to reach him. She herself stood instead and Hiei watched her prowl the beach for small shells. There was something about the way her toned calves and thighs looked when she bent over that made him want to touch them. He restrained himself, and kept to his rock, not budging. Ayame looked over at him as she bent down for another shell and gave him a sly wink that Kurama couldn't see. Hiei closed his eyes and leaned back on his hands, his face to the sun. She'd done that on purpose. Was she trying to drive him mad?

"Here we go!" Ayame exclaimed, returning to the sandcastle with her hands full of shells. She and Kurama decorated the castle as they joked and laughed. Hiei heard Ayame's disappointment when a large wave crashed over their work and destroyed it. She was up and back in the water, though, and Kurama was right behind her. Hiei did not join in their fun. He chuckled to himself when Ayame squealed about a fish touching her foot. He lounged in the sun, enjoying the warmth.

The two splashed around in the water for a while before Ayame exclaimed that she was tired and headed back for the beach. Hiei watched as she reached the sand and lay down, sprawled out on her back. She had a smile on her face. Hiei found himself wanting to kiss her again, but he repressed the urge and closed his eyes once more. He felt Kurama come close to him.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two are keeping something from me?" Kurama asked. They were a fair distance from where Ayame lay in the sand, and she couldn't hear him over the crash of the waves. Hiei couldn't suppress the smirk that lept to his face. "I knew it."

"You know nothing," Hiei replied, his eyes still shut. He acted as if Kurama had done nothing more than comment on the weather. He heard his friend scoff.

"I'm not blind, Hiei," Kurama remarked, "or stupid. I can see the way she looks at you." Hiei did not answer. "You don't have to hide things from me."

"There's nothing to hide," Hiei replied. He tried to remain calm but a small flutter of panic raced through him.

"I can't force you to tell me," Kurama muttered, "but I don't appreciate being lied to." With that, Kurama turned and walked away. Hiei frowned.

_Oh just tell him already!_ Ayame's voice shouted in Hiei's mind. Hiei sat up and made a face at her, knowing she could tell without looking that he was annoyed. He pushed her mind away.

"Kurama," Hiei called. The redhead stopped and turned to look at him. Hiei's expression told the young man he should return to his friend, so he did.

"Yes?" Kurama asked. Hiei felt his embarrassment creep up on him.

"I care for her," Hiei blurted out. Kurama smirked. "I don't know why, and I've decided I don't care why anymore."

"I knew it," Kurama said with a nod. "She likes you too. Are you two a couple?" Hiei looked at him, confusion written plainly on his features. Kurama sighed. "Just say yes." Hiei shrugged.

_Pretty much_, Ayame commented in the back of Hiei's mind._ I like you, and you like me. I don't like anyone else, and I don't see you liking anyone else. So why not?_ He didn't understand. Human relationships didn't concern him, so he didn't care to learn about them._ Does the term "girlfriend" make more sense?_ Hiei remembered Yusuke and Keiko and shrugged. Ayame rolled her eyes and sighed. _Well why not?_

"I don't know!" Hiei bit, aloud. Kurama was taken aback, but he realized a moment later the shout had been directed at Ayame, and he laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," he said. Kurama rested his back on the rock Hiei sat on. "Why keep that a secret?"

"Because it's none of your business," Hiei snapped. "Or anyone elses, for that matter." Hiei was still trying to figure out the way he felt about this girl. He didn't want to have any claim over her because he didn't know if that was what he wanted. But she'd made up his mind for him.

_Oh Hiei..._ Ayame was exasperated. _I'm not making up your mind for you. I just don't see why it's a problem for me to call you mine._ Hiei had no answer. He liked the way it sounded when she said that, but he wasn't sure he liked the connotations of it. He felt Ayame's guilt and sighed. Ayame's wall went up, and he couldn't feel her guilt any longer. She was getting better at controlling her emotions, he realized. He still wasn't sure if the only reason he was attracted to her was because he could feel her emotions. Part of him wanted to say yes, that was the only reason, but another part of him- the part of him that couldn't lie to himself- said that there was more to it than that.

"I won't say anything to the others," Kurama said, breaking Hiei's thoughts. He looked over at his friend. Hiei nodded. Kurama walked away, headed for the basket he'd brought lunch in. Hiei looked back at Ayame. She wasn't laying on the sand anymore. He looked around and found her headed down the beach. He stood up and jumped off the rock, following her. She didn't stop for a while. The beach narrowed. There was only a thin strip of sand between the water line and the rocky cliff that faced the ocean.

Ayame stopped walking and looked out at the ocean. Hiei could not feel her emotions, and part of him was proud of her for that. Another part of him wished he could know what she was feeling so that he could come up with the right thing to say. Her expression was blank. "Ayame..." he trailed off. He didn't know what to say to her. She turned her head to look at him and gave him a small, sad smile.

"You don't need to say anything," she said. "We aren't a couple or anything like that. I know you don't want that." Hiei felt defeated, and he wasn't sure why.

"And what if I did?" he challenged. A spark of curiosity flashed across her features and disappeared again. He struggled to find the right words for her. Nothing came to him. She sighed and looked back at the water. That strange feeling of defeat washed over him once more. It couldn't have been Ayame's emotions, so it had to be his own. He walked forward. She did not look over at him. He stepped in front of her. She looked away, avoiding eye contact. Frustrated, he sighed. He cared for her... maybe more than he should. That didn't matter right now, though. Only Ayame mattered. He put his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look at him. When her eyes met his, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft and caring. It was almost as if she melted. He moved his hands to her waist and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't understand what relationship they had. He only knew that he cared for her. He enjoyed the warmth that rolled through him when he kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back, hard. He could feel her breasts pressed against his bare chest. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and enjoyed the way she tasted. He tightened his grip around her waist. He could feel her heart racing. He pulled away from her and looked into her violet eyes. He saw a burning passion there. He kissed her lips once more, then nudged her face to the side, kissing down the side of her neck, from the bottom of her ear to her collar bone. He nibbled on her skin, and the little moan that escaped from her lips drove him to madness. He knew then that he wanted her. He wanted her to be his lover, his beautiful woman. He wanted to protect her. He kissed her lips again, harder and more passionate than before. She responded in kind.

He felt the waves crashing around his feet, and it distracted him for a split second. He pulled away from her and looked down. The tide was rising. He looked back into her eyes and she smiled. "Let's go back," she said. He nodded and let his arms fall back to his sides. She let her hands fall to his shoulders. She reached up and kissed him once more on the lips. One of her hands fell to her side, but the other slid down his right arm, over the bandages, and she linked her fingers with his.

Hiei could not take his eyes off the confusing and beautiful creature that walked beside him. He stopped her before they reached the steps that would take them back to the temple. "Ayame..." he started. He tried to find the right words, but failed. Instead, he pressed onto her mind all of the ways he felt about her. He watched her expression change from one of mild curiosity to one of joy. She kissed him again.

"Is it still a secret?" she whispered. He thought for a moment. As much as he cared for her, a part of him still did not want anyone else to know. He sighed. What harm could it do? He shook his head and she grinned. Her hand tightened around his, and he enjoyed the sensation. It sent a pulse of that same warmth he got from kissing her through his veins. Words were failing him yet again. He looked down at their hands and sighed. Whatever may come, he felt he could handle it as long as this beautiful woman stood at his side.

Note: So that one's a bit longer... Hiei got a little action- haha! Trying not to move things too quick, but something's gotta happen and I want to get on with the story so there you go. Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Sweat and blood soaked through the black tank top and blue jean cut off shorts Ayame wore. Tiny shallow cuts littered her skin and had ripped through her clothes. She gripped a wooden bat in her hands. The sanded wood was painted red and white tape wrapped around the handle where her hands gripped the weapon. Kurama stood ten feet away, his rose whip in his hand. The green thorny vine was speckled with her blood. She was panting and exhausted. He hadn't even broken a sweat. Unforgiving and merciless, Kurama attacked her again. She danced away from the whip, trying to get close to him, but he jumped away from her, sending his rose whip at her once more. She hissed when it nicked the back of her left hand.

"Focus!" Hiei shouted from several yards away. He was spectating, arms crossed over his chest, cringing every time the whip hit Ayame. He was finding it hard to remain standing still, but he knew this was the only way she was going to learn. "See his moves before he makes them! Force him to move where you want him to!" Ayame spat a curse at him and took a deep breath, trying to gain her focus once more. She'd heard these words again and again from Hiei for the past hour. She ran for Kurama once more, making him move to the left to dodge her swing. She used her bat to block the blow from his rose whip, and it wrapped around the wood, the thorns digging into the wood. She yanked back on the bat, pulling Kurama forward and knocking him off balance. Before he could regain it, she darted forward and began to swing the bat down on his back. Before the wood touched him, he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. She dropped the bat beside him and stumbled backwards before falling to her butt on the ground.

"Nice job," Kurama muttered. He coughed and a bit of blood dribbled over his bottom lip. Ayame didn't answer. Her vision was blurry and she felt the world spinning, although she knew she sat on the ground. She felt her body fall back, but darkness had consumed her before her head hit the dirt.

Hiei ran over to the two of them. He was grateful he'd asked Yukina to sit on the porch incase they needed her healing abilities. She was jogging over to them now. Ayame lay on the ground perpendicular to Kurama. Her one blow had incapacitated him while it had taken Kurama more than an hour to wear the young woman down. He watched as Yukina fell to her knees by Kurama first. Hiei wasn't surprised when she announced that Kurama's back was broken in three places. He looked at Ayame's sleeping body. She was far more powerful that she realized. He had to smile at her. She was so strong, and yet she was still very weak. Yukina spent several long minutes healing Kurama's injured back.

"That was... incredible," Kurama said when Yukina had finished with him. He sat cross-legged on the ground, looking down at the girl who'd blacked out just after she'd beaten him. "I didn't expect her to use my rose whip against me like that. I expected my whip to cut right through that flimsy bat of hers."

"Her energy surrounds it," Hiei said, "and it feels like she's hitting you with steel." Kurama nodded. "I'd like to see if she can expand her energy to surround her entire body, and not just the bat."

"She's used all of her energy," Yukina said. The ice maiden looked worried. "She has almost nothing left. Her body was overworking itself. She'd lost a lot of blood from all of these tiny cuts. She p for the needs rest now." Hiei nodded and looked back at the girl laying on the ground. Most of the tiny cuts were gone, but even Yukina's healing had its limits. Her clothes were still soaked with her blood and sweat. Kurama stood and Hiei picked up Ayame, carrying her close to his chest as the three of them headed back to the temple.

With everyone else gone, the temple was quiet. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko had left a few days ago. Kuwabara and Keiko were visiting colleges, and Yusuke had returned to demon world to set up for the next tournament to decide the ruler of demon world. Genkai had taken Muiri to the mountains to train and hone the girl's abilities. Ayame was devastated when the girl left, but she was handling the separation better than Hiei had expected. The first few nights the sisters were apart, Ayame had cried herself to sleep. She'd never been apart for her sister for more than a few days, and now she wasn't able to see her sister for two months. When Ayame questioned Genkai about the trip, the old woman stated that they needed no distractions, but Hiei was convinced there was another reason behind it.

Laying Ayame down in the bed she'd been sleeping in for the past few weeks, Hiei thought about the younger sister and Koenma's visit a few days before she'd left. He'd spoken only to Genkai and Muiri. No one knew why or what was discussed. He was aware of Muiri's powers growing stronger by the day, far surpassing Ayame's psychic abilities. He sat down on the edge of Ayame's bed. She was sleeping, but she wasn't peaceful. Her worry for her sister was overwhelming. He tried to sooth her mind, but it did little good.

"Ayame," Hiei whispered. He watched her blink her eyes a few times. She sat up and held her head in her hand.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You won," Hiei stated. He couldn't deny the swell of pride within him. It hadn't been a real fight, but even so, she'd done well. She nodded, then pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I miss her," she whispered, staring at the sheets. Hiei was unsure how to react. For the first few days of Muiri's absence, Ayame had locked up her emotions and saved her tears for when she was alone. At the moment, Hiei could feel her sadness and worry washing over him, filling him up. Wanting to comfort her in any way he could, he crawled over the bed and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She relaxed against him.

"She'll be back in five weeks," he told her. She nodded. He pulled the red bandana from his forehead and opened his jagan. Searching out the younger sister, he found her image in his mind. He showed Ayame. The girl was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. Her aura surrounded her, and was more than three times her size. There were demons all around her of various shapes, sizes, and ugliness. She opened her mouth and Hiei and Ayame watched the demons vaporize in an instant. Physical endurance was only a small part of this girl's training. Genkai was teaching her to harness the power of her voice to kill and control demons. Hiei's jagan eye closed.

"Thank you," Ayame whispered. Hiei knew without looking at her face that tears were rolling down her cheeks. "She's so strong now." Ayame wiped her tears away and pulled herself out of Hiei's arms. She turned to face him as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. "I need a shower." He watched her leave. Not much had happened in the four weeks Muiri had been gone. The passionate kiss they'd shared on the beach was the most intimate moment they'd had. Since then, Hiei trained her every day. She'd learned how to block off her emotions from others for days at the time- even when she was asleep. They had experimented using her emotions against her opponent, and while not pleasant, she could force demons to their knees with crushing sadness, causing them to lose their will to live. Physical training had made her faster and had improved her endurance. While she wasn't ready to face down A class demons, Hiei felt confident she could take down anything lower than that- as long as she managed to get in one good blow to a vital area.

Mukuro's face flashed in Hiei's mind. That woman had more power than she knew what to do with. He wondered if she would fight in the tournament for control of demon world. He laughed at himself. Of course she would! That was her goal now. She liked chaos and disorder. If she controlled demon world, there was no telling what she might do. She enjoyed eating humans, and a part of Hiei knew that she would lift the ban on humans. Koenma wouldn't be happy about that. Then again, Yusuke was also going to fight in the tournament, and if it came down to a battle between those two, he wasn't sure who would come out the victor. With the tournament six weeks away, Hiei knew he'd have his answer soon enough.

Just before Yusuke left for demon world, he'd asked Hiei and Kurama if they were going to participate. Kurama declined, preferring to spectate. Since abandoning Youko's powers, he was weaker and slower. He didn't stand much of a chance past the preliminary round. Hiei hadn't given his answer yet. He was still unsure. While he didn't want the responsibility of ruling demon world, he also didn't want to back away from the chance to fight Yusuke again, either. Conflicted, he climbed off of Ayame's bed and headed for the door to go outside.

* * *

**_Warning! This part of the chapter contains mature content! Skip to the end if you don't want to read it. (Scroll all the way down and find the page break.)_**

Note: GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor, I really hope you enjoy this ;)

The sound of the opposite door opening stopped him. He looked over his shoulder. Ayame stood there, sliding the door closed behind her, wearing only a short towel. Her long black hair dripped water onto the floor and stuck to her shoulders and arms. He could see the muscles in her tanned, toned legs rippling as she walked towards him. Desire flooded through him, and he wasn't sure at that moment if it came from Ayame or himself. A shadow of lust behind her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Thought was lost as Hiei's arms wrapped around her hourglass waist, returning the kiss with as much vigor as she'd started it with. She nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth, and he enjoyed the sensation. One hand sliding up her back and the other falling to just above her butt, he crushed her to his chest. Her fingers dug into his scalp, grasping at his hair, pulling him closer. Nudging her face to the side, he put his lips to her neck. Her hair was cold against his face, but it smelled wonderful. He nibbled at her collarbone, hoping for the same reaction as the last time. Her gasp of delight wasn't quite a moan, but it still sent fire through his veins.

Turning with the young woman in his arms, he pressed her back against the wall, kissing and biting his way up her neck to her ear. Where her jaw met her neck, he sucked on the skin, savoring the way her skin tasted. She pulled on his hair, and he lifted his head. She crushed her lips to his for a moment before pulling his head to the side and going for his neck. He felt her teeth on his skin and the hot passionate fire rolled through him, straight to his loins. He couldn't think, only act. He let her go and reached for her hands in his hair. He pulled them away. Pulling her arms from around his neck, he pushed them against the wall above her head. He smirked down at her when she made a feeble attempt to free herself. Putting both of her slender wrists in one of his hands, he put his other hand on the side of her face as he kissed her. He slid his hand down to her neck, her soft, tender skin like silk to his calloused hand. She swallowed hard and inhaled a sharp breath. He broke the kiss and stared into her passion-filled eyes, his hand gliding over her shoulder and collar down to the top of the towel that covered her. He glanced down at the damp white fabric, then back up at Ayame. Her breathing was rapid, and he could feel her heart beating rapidly beneath his hand.

His hand gliding over her soft skin, he found the corner of the towel she'd tucked in to hold it around her body. He felt her trying to move her arms, but he tightened his grip on her wrists and pushed them a little higher over her head. She had no energy to fight him with. Her lips parted for her shallow breathing, and Hiei took full advantage of the moment, kissing her once more, his tongue exploring her mouth. She retaliated, tongue and teeth fighting against him. Lust pushed Hiei on, pulling the towel away from her, exposing her naked skin. The towel hit the floor at their feet, and blush crept over Ayame's face. With his left hand, he rubbed over her skin, between her breasts and down to her flat stomach, over to her side and back up. He slid his hand up over her right breast, squeezing the soft flesh as one of his fingers grazed her nipple. She shivered under his touch, taking a sharp breath. He pinched the little pink nub and that moan he'd been waiting for escaped her lips.

Ayame fidgeted against the wall, her knees rubbing together. Hiei moved her hands down the wall so they were just above her head. He kissed her hard and moved straight for her neck, teasing her with feather-light kisses over her skin to her collarbone. He surprised her when he moved lower, over her chest and to her left breast. She gasped when his lips reached her nipple, and let out a soft moan when his lips parted and his tongue bathed the hard bud. When he raked his teeth over the tender skin, the moan she couldn't repress was loud and he felt her body quiver. He left her left nipple alone with a final lick, and moved to her right nipple. He repeated himself, and loved the way Ayame's voice sounded when it was charged with lust. His left hand slid over her stomach as he teased her nipple with his tongue. His fingers glided past her navel, tickling her before he found her hip bone. She was shaking under his touch. He continued down her skin, finding his way to her thighs. He pushed on the inside of her right thigh, parting her legs just enough to run his fingers up to her warmth. She was slick and moist when he found her pleasure center. Her cry of pleasure hit him like a bolt of lightning. He bit down on her nipple and rubbed his fingers over the hot little bud between her legs at the same time.

Shoving her hands higher up the wall, he returned to kiss her. She fought for his lips, but he teased her, only letting her get tiny feather-light kisses. Smirking, he pulled his fingers away from her center. Blush colored her cheeks and she was panting, licking her lips. He lifted his left hand to his face and licked his middle finger, inches from her face. She whimpered, tugging at his grip on her wrists. He let her go and put his hands at her waist, sliding over her butt. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers from one hand tangled in his hair. Her other hand gripped his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin. The little pinch of pain spurred him on.

Moving one hand, he reached up and found the back of her neck underneath her wet hair. He grabbed a fist full and pulled her head back. Kissing, sucking, and biting at the tender skin on her neck, he felt her body shaking. Deciding he'd teased her long enough, he moved his hands back to her waist and picked her up, holding her tight as she nibbled on his neck and down to his shoulder. He sat her on the edge of her bed, and he felt her hands on his chest. Little shivers of pure pleasure rolled through him when her hands slid over his nipples, and down to his stomach. He squeezed one of her breasts and rubbed her nipple with one hand as his other hand when back to her hair at the base of her head. She struggled with the waist of his jeans. He pushed her hands away and pushed his jeans down. He stepped out of them and pushed Ayame to her back on the bed. He attacked her nipples once more with his teeth, her little moans of pleasure coursing through him. Her nails dug into his skin on his shoulders, and he couldn't wait any longer. Using his knee to push her legs apart, slid her back on the bed and climbed over her. She welcomed him, lifting her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together at his back. He pushed forward, finding her hot wet center. She tightened her grip with her legs around his waist and with her arms around his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as he entered her. She cried out at the sensation, and Hiei groaned. He thrust into her again and again, marveling at how small and hot she was. The little sounds she made each time he entered her rippled through his body like shockwaves. He pushed faster and harder as she cried out. Her molten core was like a vice to him.

She lifted her hips to meet him at every thrust. He could feel her pleasure rolling off of her in waves as she begged for more. He obliged, trusting inside of her as deep as her body would allow, as hard as he could without hurting her, and as fast as he dared. Her fingernails scratching his back sent fire through his veins. One of his hands found his hair again and pulled it as she pushed his face to hers for a ravenous kiss. The world seemed to fall away and time had no meaning. He could feel her body shaking as her center tightened around him. He groaned when she moaned his name and her hot liquids spilled around him. He slowed, thrusting deep and hard, making her scream with pleasure at each thrust. He loved the sight of her writhing on the bed beneath him.

Reaching back with one hand, he pulled her leg off of his back and pushed it forward against her chest. With one leg now over his shoulder and the other still wrapped around his hip, he gained a new depth, and Ayame's eyes began roll to the back of her head as she went mad from the sensations. She bit her lip and clawed at his shoulders. He felt her shaking again after only a few thrusts, and he could not suppress the smirk on his face when she tightened around him once more. He moved faster. Her screams were bolts of lightning, pumping more adrenaline through his body, pushing him harder. He used one hand to lift her hips a little higher, and something about the way he thrust into her now made her react even more. He did not stop when she cried his name, and her moaning and screaming and cursing only drove him forward. He felt her muscles tighten again, and he knew he could not resist her this time. He drove into her again and again, waiting for her to start to shake. Just as she was about to reach her breaking point, he thrust deep inside of her, unable to go any further. He crush his lips over hers as his poured into her and she flowed around him. Her muscles pulsed around his, taking everything from him. He couldn't move for a long moment. When she finally stopped shaking, he pulled away from her and lay beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath. His fingers danced over her sweaty skin and brushed through her damp hair. He could feel her fingers tracing the outlines of his abdominal muscles, and he enjoyed the sensation.

Her big violet eyes looked up at him, and she grinned from ear to ear. He smiled back at her, lifting her up just long enough to kiss her lips gently, and then let her rest on his chest once more. He watched her eyes close. He could feel how exhausted she now was, and he watched her fall asleep. Grabbing the corner of the sheet that had been pushed most of the way off the bed, he threw it over them and napped right along with her.

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Hiei's eyes flashed open. Still curled up on his chest, slept Ayame. The smile that crept over his face could not be tamed. Memories of the passion they'd shared hours ago flooded through him. When the next set of knocks came at the door, he frowned. He didn't want to wake Ayame, but she was sleeping on top of him and he needed to see what Kurama wanted. He lifted her as gently as he could and slid her over to a pillow beside her. She stirred, but wrapped her arms around a second pillow and was drifting away once more. Sitting up and throwing his feet over the edge of the bed, Hiei looked for his clothes. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on just before pulling the door open just enough to talk to his friend, and leaned on the jamb.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, shocked. Hiei watched the blush creep over Kurama's face.

"What?" Hiei demanded.

"Did you get in a fight with a cat?" Kurama asked, chuckling. Hiei cocked his head to the side. His friend pointed to his shoulder, and when he ran his fingers over his skin, he understood the question. Apparently, Ayame was more of a hellcat than he'd realized. He could feel scratch marks all over his shoulders and chest. He knew there were more on his back.

"Something like that," Hiei muttered as a response. "What do you want?"

"Dinner is ready," Kurama said with a shrug. "Koenma is here as well. He won't say anything to me, but he says he needs to speak with Ayame." Hiei nodded, and without a word, shut the door. He turned around to look at the beautiful creature curled up in the bed, the sheet twisted around her legs and exposing most of her skin. He could see the little bruises he'd left on her neck and shoulders. He smirked. She was his.

"Ayame," Hiei whispered, gliding one finger over the soft skin on her shoulder. She stirred, muttering something and licking her lips. "Wake up, it's time for dinner." At the mention of food, her eyes blinked open, and she yawned. Sitting up, she stretched her arms over her head, letting the sheet fall to the mattress. Hiei frowned. There were little bruises all over her neck, shoulders, and chest. She looked down at herself when she noticed his frown. She giggled.

"Well, there's no hiding all of those," Ayame whispered. Leaning forward, she pecked Hiei on the lips with a quick kiss. "Well now I need another shower." With that, Ayame stood and grabbed the towel that had been abandoned on the floor earlier that afternoon. She wrapped it around herself and headed for the door.

Less than half an hour later, Hiei and Ayame joined Kurama, Yukina, and Koenma for dinner.

* * *

Note: Thanks to my amazing friend, GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor, I've been inspired to continue! I really appreciate reviews, they are a major confidence boost. So if you read, please review. I respond to every review! Always!

I also changed the rating. I realized this is a bit more brutal than a "T" rating and I don't want it deleted (not to mention the fun stuff in this chapter!).

This one is shorter than the others... Sorry 'bout that. The next chapter will be more interesting- promise!

It takes two seconds to leave a friendly review! (I see you out there, reading this.)

More to come!


	7. Chapter 7

Hiei woke with a jolt. Sitting upright in the bed, his sheets clung to his sweat-soaked skin. He groaned and rubbed his temples. He could feel Ayame's sadness again, rolling through his entire being. Even so far away, she could still affect him... He threw the sheets to the floor and stood up. He knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, not after that last nightmare. Calling out to Ayame with his mind did little good- she was asleep. He doubted she would have answered even if she'd been awake. Ever since Koenma's little visit, she'd been distant and upset.

There was a cool breeze outside, and Hiei was grateful for the chilly night air as he sat on the porch. He didn't want to be there. His mind plagued with memories of the nightmare that awoke him, he thought of Ayame. She was alone in her house. He longed to go to her, to comfort her. Unsure of what kept him seated, he thought of her little sister- the cause of Ayame's troubles. The girl was going to demon world in less than two weeks. She'd been chosen to be an apprentice to a powerful demon psychic who dwelled within the deepest level of demon world. Muiri didn't have a choice, and neither did Ayame. This fact disturbed the older sister. She'd never been apart from Muiri for more than a few weeks at the time, and now the girl was going to leave the human world forever.

The girls had come quite a long way since Hiei'd first discovered Muiri in demon world. In a matter of months, the younger sister had transformed from having no control over her psychic abilities, to nearly mastering them. Ayame had grown, as well, learning how to channel her demon energy into a weapon and stop projecting her erratic emotions. Hiei himself had changed, too. Despite falling for Ayame, he'd found a little niche in which he seemed to fit nicely. The temple seemed more like home than anywhere else he'd been.

But now the temple was empty, and Hiei was alone. He fought his desire to go to Ayame's house. The woman had been furious with Koenma and lunged for him when he told her the news of Muiri's departure. Hiei had to drag her away, kicking and screaming.

_"How can I let them just take her away?" Ayame screamed. "She's all I have!"_

The words still stung. After everything he'd done for that woman, he still meant nothing to her. He'd been abandoned so many times before, he thought he should be used to the rejection. The bitter words had eaten away at his insides for days. It was the same with Mukuro. He'd just gotten comfortable around the woman, and she'd turned him away. While Mukuro had nothing but hatred and cold rage, Ayame had love and compassion. They were polar opposites, and Hiei had hoped to fit in somewhere in between. Both had toyed with him, screwed with his mind, and then left him behind to wonder what he'd done to drive them away.

With a sigh, Hiei stood up and headed back inside. He was alone again, and even Yukina didn't need him anymore. Demon world was full of things to steal and people to kill. Perhaps those favorite pastimes could bring back some joy to his miserable self. He searched around the small room for his demon world clothes. Kurama had put them somewhere...

Dressed and ready to leave human world once more, Hiei felt Ayame's mood change. He was certain the woman was still asleep. He opened his jagan and found her mind, foggy and dark. He watched his own face appear, and heard her whisper his name. He didn't imagine the sadness she felt, or the longing and desire she'd not expressed before this moment. She'd left more than two weeks ago, and never had these emotions filled Hiei- at least, not from Ayame. He waited, watching her dreams.

Pain and cold fear filled her mind, followed by flashes of images from the days she'd been tortured and raped. Hiei did not turn away from the images- he'd seen them enough times- but his stomach churned. He felt her heart soar with joy. His image flashed in her mind. He recognized the dark stone room, and realized that was the first time she'd seen him- back when he'd rescued her. He felt her smile in her sleep. He was the star of the next several dreams: the first time she'd kissed him, the rigorous training he'd put her through, the passionate kiss on the beach, sex. She played those images again and again, muttering to herself about wanting to see him again.

A strange flutter in the pit of Hiei's stomach felt almost like joy. He didn't know quite what to make of her dreams. Subconscious desires were hard to ignore, and Ayame's prime desire was Hiei himself. Then why, Hiei wondered, had she been ignoring him for days? The question came to his mind as he watched the third replay of their lovemaking. Ayame whispered something, and Muiri's face came to her mind. Worry and dread filled her mind once more, and Hiei sighed. He understood that she was worried about her sister, but why did she have to push him away because of it? He didn't expect to be more important to her than her own family, but he at least desired her company and had hoped that she desired his.

It didn't matter. Hiei grabbed his sword. Demon world was waiting for him, and Ayame was not. He pushed her dreams and emotions away. After a moment of pause, he headed back for the little dresser and rifled through the top drawer for a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled a quick note to Kurama telling him not to look for him, folded the paper, and left.

The night air was crisp and cool. His boots crunched on the rocks as he headed down a gravel path. He could sense the low-level demons lurking the in the trees. They peered at him from far away, but none dared to approach him. He almost wanted one of them to step forward, although none of these demons would pose a challenge. The path led him towards the front of the temple before it turned and headed east into the woods and close to the mountains. When he neared the stairs, he felt a new energy- spirit energy from a human.

With a sigh, Hiei headed for the stairs, looking down to see a girl climbing them. What could she want in the middle of the night?

"Leave!" Hiei called. The girl looked up and paused.

"I just climbed 853 stairs to get here!" she shouted back. "Why the hell would I turn back now?"

"There's no one here," Hiei answered.

"You're here, aren't you?" she countered. Hiei scowled.

"Not anymore," he muttered.

"I'm looking for Master Genkai!" she shouted. "This is her temple, right?"

"She isn't here," Hiei bit back. He turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" she shouted. He turned his head and watched as she jogged up the remaining stairs. "Don't just leave, dammit!"

"Why?" Hiei challenged. She reached the top of the stairs and he walked away from her again. He had no reason to listen to this girl.

"When will Master Genkai be back?" she asked. Hiei turned around again.

"Two weeks," he answered. "Come back then."

"Hell no," the girl replied. She threw her long dark hair over her shoulder and reached into her shorts pocket. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes, grabbed one with her lips, and flicked open a lighter. After one deep inhale, she shoved the cigarettes and lighter back into her pocket. "I've come here twice already. I'm not leaving again until I get some answers."

"I can't help you," Hiei muttered.

"Then tell me who can," she demanded. She took another long drag from her cigarette and flicked the ashes in Hiei's direction.

"Like I said, come back in two weeks," Hiei bit back at her.

"Look, shorty, I don't like your attitude," she said. "I have some questions and I want some answers. Where is Master Genkai? Where is the chick with the blue hair? What do I have to do to get the old woman to train me? I came here all the way from America to learn from the hag and it seems like everyone is giving me the runaround."

Hiei sighed. "She's gone, like I said. She's training a girl in the mountains. Botan should be back tomorrow. She can help you. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving!" With that, Hiei spun on his heel and dashed away. He glanced back, and found her chasing him. Rolling his eyes, he jumped into a tree and turned around. "What now?"

"Some hospitality would be nice," the girl yelled up at him, stopping short when she reached the base of the tree Hiei stood in. "I came a damn long way to get here," Hiei smirked. Three demons ran out of the woods, headed for the girl. He watched her tense up. She reached behind her and pulled a small handgun from her shorts. She took quick aim and fired three shots, each bullet making its mark between the eyes of the ugly little demons.

"Pathetic," Hiei grunted. "Any true fighter doesn't rely on a gun. Good luck with Genkai throwing that thing around."

"Look you little freak," the girl bit, "it gets the job done, doesn't it? And I can fight. Come down here and I'll prove it."

"Go waste someone else's time," Hiei replied.

"God dammit why are you people so fucking rude?" the girl muttered. She turned on her heel and stomped away, headed back for the temple.

"Respect is earned, not given!" Hiei shouted back to her. He watched her as she spun around, gun held out at arms length. She fired four shots, but Hiei jumped up and dodged every bullet with ease. Shock flashed on her face. She narrowed her eyes, shot one bullet at his head, and when Hiei jumped to dodge, he knew she'd fired again. One of her bullets grazed his left arm, tearing a hole in his mantle. He scowled at the girl. She was really trying to piss him off, wasn't she?

"Ha!" she scoffed triumphantly. "Gotcha, didn't I?" Hiei's eyes narrowed and he jumped down from the tree, drawing his sword before his feet hit the ground. He charged. His goal wasn't to kill her, just maim her so he could leave. "Oh shit!" She whispered. She managed to dodge his first few swings. She side-stepped his sword and stepped forward, her fist meeting his cheek. He cursed and retaliated with a punch of his own. He hit her shoulder, knocking her back a few feet. He spit out a little blood. She'd busted his lip! The blow didn't deter the girl for long. She charged him again, and Hiei dodged her punch, and caught her leg with his hand before it made contact with his side. He flipped her on her back.

"Fuck," she groaned. She sat up and rubbed her right shoulder with her left hand. "Now, can I have a moment of your time?" Hiei put his sword away and shrugged.

"What is it now?" he spat.

"You don't have a lick of manners, do you?" she asked. She stood up with a sigh and dusted off her clothes. She adjusted the bag on her shoulders and held out her hand to him. "The name's Rhea. Sarama Rhea." Hiei looked at her hand, but did not take it. She rolled her eyes and stuck her hand back into her pocket, fishing for her cigarettes. "Since I didn't get to finish the last one," she muttered as she lit a new cigarette. She took a deep breath and exhaled the smoke a moment later. "Now, I've been walking for two days trying to find this fucking place. Can I at least get a glass of water or something?"

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Hiei asked. How hard was that to understand? "There's no one here."

"And yet here I am, looking at some short freak with spiky hair and a bad attitude," Rhea retorted. "You're here. That's got to count for something. To my understanding, Master Genkai lives here, and she takes on new apprentices every so often if she feels they are worthy. Some block head with the family name Kuwa- something or other told me that his girlfriend lives here, along with a few other people. So where the hell is everyone?"

"The idiot should have kept his mouth shut," Hiei muttered. "I'll have to remind him of that. The hag is gone. The girl with the blue hair is my sister, and she's gone to the city, but she should be back tomorrow. Those two are the only permanent residents of the temple."

"Well your sister is a lot nicer than you are," Rhea bit. She flicked her cigarette. "At least she knows how to treat a guest. Maybe you should learn a thing or two."

"Watch your mouth," Hiei hissed.

"Can't, it's on my face," Rhea answered, laughing. She blew a cloud of smoke into Hiei's face.

"I can change that," Hiei offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I like it where it is."

"It's no trouble."

"Damn you're rude," Rhea remarked, throwing the cigarette butt to the ground and stomping on it. "You're bleeding, you know." Hiei looked down at his left arm. The hole in his mantle was soaked with dark blood.

"When are you going to leave?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

"Hmmm," she said, holding one finger to the tip of her chin. "After I talk to Genkai." Hiei rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this girl. "How about that glass of water?" Hiei headed for the temple, his hands in his pockets. The girl followed him. He pulled the bandana from his forehead and opened his jagan. He found Kurama's mind easily.

_Wake up, fox! Come to the temple. This girl shot me_.

Hiei did not wait for a response. Kurama would arrive soon enough, and then he could leave. Despite his efforts to push Ayame's emotions away, her sadness washed over him once more, and he sighed. She was calling to him in her dreams, but he ignored her summons. She didn't want him around- not really. He opened one of the many doors leading into the temple and headed for the kitchen. He was aware of the girl behind him, but he didn't pay her any attention. His mind was focused on Ayame. No matter how hard he tried to block her out, she broke through, calling to him. He flicked on the light in the kitchen and opened a cabinet. He grabbed a glass and slid it on the counter to the girl.

"Get it yourself," he barked. He left the room and went into the adjoining sitting room. He flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was leave! Between the strange girl in the kitchen and Ayame's subconscious mind calling to him, he didn't know what to do next. He was glad he'd told Kurama to come...

"So I introduced myself," Rhea said, finding Hiei sitting on the couch in the dark. "Who are you?" He grunted at her, but gave no answer. "Fine, I'll just call you Shorty the Freak, how's that?"

"Hiei," he grumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"My name is Hiei," he repeated slowly. He opened his eyes and gave the girl a cold stare. She shrugged and sat down in a chair across the room.

"So, Shorty the Freak," Rhea said, "what's your story? Why are you here?"

"No reason that concerns the likes of a pathetic human girl like you," Hiei bit.

"God damn. Are you always this pissy?" Rhea asked, taking another sip of her water. "You have some serious issues you need to work out." Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"I will kill you, insolent brat," Hiei threatened. Rhea laughed.

"No you won't." she retaliated. "You can't kill me. Demons aren't allowed to kill humans, remember? I doubt you want to spend the rest of your long long long long long life in prison." She finished off the water and held the glass up to her eye, looking at him through the bottom of it. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to kill me even if you tried."

"Careful who you insult," Hiei muttered. "I might not be able to kill you, but I can always rip out your tongue." Rhea stuck out her tongue at him.

"I dare you to try," she challenged. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"You're not worth the effort," he bit. A new wave of sadness and longing flooded his mind from Ayame. He frowned.

"Yeah, and you're not bleeding on the couch," Rhea said. She stood up and went back into the kitchen. Hiei heard the water running. He tried pushing Ayame's mind away again. Nothing he did was working! Why was she getting to him like this? A part of him doubted that any amount of distance would silence her mind, even going all the way to demon world. Did he have a choice but to go to her? There had to be another way! He hunched over and held his head in his hands. The woman was giving him a headache!

"Hiei?" At the sound of Kurama's voice, Hiei jerked his head up. He was so distracted by Ayame's mind, Kurama had arrived without notice. "What's wrong?"

"Ayame," Hiei muttered. "She's asleep, but her mind keeps calling me. I can't ignore her."

"Why haven't you gone to her yet?" Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged.

"She doesn't want me there," Hiei answered. "Not really."

"Hey." Rhea's voice twisted Hiei's nerves. "Who're you?"

"Kurama, deal with her," Hiei said, standing up. "I'm leaving." Kurama nodded. Without another word, Hiei was gone. Kurama looked at the girl standing at the threshold to the kitchen.

"Hello," Kurama said. "And you are?"

"Rhea. Sarama Rhea," she answered. "I'm here to train with Master Genkai. Shorty the Freak wasn't very polite." Kurama chuckled.

"I apologize," he said. "My friend doesn't use his manners. But Master Genkai is away. She won't be returning for another two weeks."

"Yeah," Rhea said with a nod, "that's what Shorty said. Look, I came a long way to get here. I've been here twice already. I don't have any more money, and I don't have anywhere else to go. I can camp in the woods or something, but I don't plan to leave until I get to speak with Master Genkai." Kurama nodded. He could sense the girl had immense spirit power. He looked her over. The black tank top she wore was torn in a few places, and her black cargo shorts were dirty. The black book bag she wore on her shoulders looked full, and Kurama imagined she had clothes inside of it. Her long, wavy black hair fell down her back over the bag. She had a few dirt smudges on her face and a still-forming bruise on her right shoulder. He could hear her stomach growl. She held her hand over it, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Please, allow me to find you something to eat," Kurama said. She nodded and stepped back into the kitchen. "My name is Kurama, by the way. Why is it that you've come here?" Rhea rested against one of the counters, watching Kurama as he moved about the kitchen.

"I need to speak with Master Genkai," Rhea said. "I want her to train me." She took another sip of water. "I already know I have spirit energy, and I know about demons. I can do this thing with my hands... I don't really know much about it, though. and I can't just use it whenever I want. I heard about Master Genkai once, and I was hoping that she'd be able to help me." Kurama nodded as he started pan frying some chicken.

"I'm sure she'll help you when she returns," Kurama said.

"God I hope so," Rhea replied. The uneasy look on her face did not slip by Kurama's attention.

Rain fell from the sky, drenching Hiei as he walked. He didn't know where he was going just yet. He couldn't ignore Ayame, and he accepted that, but he didn't have to go to her. She was going to wake up eventually, and when she did, he was going to leave. She was driving him crazy! Her mental voice called to him, begging for him to come see her. He couldn't push it away or think about anything else. His feet carried him down the road, eyes closed, trying to focus on anything in the world except for the woman's emotions.

The dark road was void of people or cars. Sheets of rain fell toward the Earth in a slant, individual drops each like cold needles when they hit Hiei's skin. He could only feel Ayame's sadness and longing, almost as if she'd possessed him. She'd managed to do this same technique to him once before, but she'd used a different form of sadness. On that occasion, Hiei had lost the will to fight, and sat down on the ground and waited for Ayame to release him from her emotional grasp. She'd managed to get his sword to his neck before he even realized what she'd done to him. The sadness he felt this time was different and much more powerful. It had been one thing to force Hiei to sit and wait, but now that she was making him come to her, drawing him closer without his physical control- the thought made him shiver. She was far more powerful than even Hiei had realized.

The dark house Ayame's mother left her loomed before him. Hiei's eyes were open as he watched himself head for the door. He knew before he reached the knob that it would be locked. His body moved on its own, taking a few steps back and jumping up to the balcony on the second floor. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled through the skies. He could see Ayame through the window. She wasn't asleep! She was curled up on her bed, her face pressed to the top of her knees. Her long black hair fell around her like a cloak. Her shoulders were shaking, and even without hearing her, Hiei knew she was crying. He wanted to scream at her, demand that he be released from this emotional prison of hers, but he couldn't speak. He was frozen in place.

Red and puffy violet eyes looked out the window, finding Hiei standing there. He was drenched from the pounding rain. He watched her blink a few times. Her hold over him was broken, and although every fiber of his being was telling him to leave, to run back to demon world, he stood still. He shivered from the freezing rain. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the the sliding glass door. She struggled with the lock for only a moment before throwing it open.

Hiei fell backwards, Ayame on top of him, her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his chest. His arms shook as he hugged her back, squeezing her to his chest. Relief washed over him, and he sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Hiei!" Ayame cried. She lifted her head and looked into his crimson eyes. "Please don't leave!" How could he refuse her? He sat up and Ayame slid back, away from him. The white tee shirt she wore was four sizes too big for her and now see-through from the rain. He stood up and held out one hand to Ayame. She took his hand and he pulled her up off the porch and held her close once more. She was still crying. He scooped her up in his arms and she held on with her arms around his neck. Stepping inside, he slid the door closed with his boot. He sat her on the bed and looked down at her.

"Why are you crying?" Hiei asked. She sniffed.

"I heard you planning to leave," she whispered. She looked down at her hands in her lap. "Hiei, I don't know what I'm going to do without my sister, but if you leave me as well, then what is the point in being in this world any longer?" He reached out with one hand and lifted her chin so her eyes could meet his.

"Don't say such things," he told her. "You are not weak or a coward." He dropped his hand and turned away from her. "My sister doesn't need me here. If you don't need me, either, then why stay? I can go back to my old life in demon world." He heard Ayame move, but he didn't look at her. He felt her arms wrap around him, yet he kept his eyes on the pouring rain outside. It was only when she used one hand to turn his head to face her that he looked into her eyes.

"I do need you, Hiei," she whispered. She dropped her hands and stepped away from him once more. He watched her walk across the room to an open door and flick on the light inside. She came out of the room with two towels. She handed one to Hiei and started to dry her hair with the other. Hiei peeled off his soaking mantle and stepped out of his waterlogged boots. His shirt and his pants followed. Ayame took his wet clothes and put them in the bathroom. She'd stripped off her tee shirt as well. Hiei couldn't deny that he enjoyed looking at her. She wrapped a dry towel around her body and sat down on her bed. He wasn't sure what to do. His towel was around his neck, catching the dripping rainwater from his hair. She patted a spot on the bed next to her.

"I need to ask you something," she said. Hiei nodded and sat down beside her. She looked up at him, her eyes still red from crying all night. "This demon world tournament thing... anyone can enter, right?" Hiei didn't like where this conversation was going, but he nodded once. "And the winner is crowned king of demon world for three years?" Hiei nodded once more. Her face hardened. "I want to join, and I want to win."

"Those demons will rip you apart," Hiei answered. She frowned. "The last demon to win only managed because everyone else had expired all of their demon energy by the semi finals. Yusuke, Yomi, and Mukuro are some of the most powerful demons in the tournament. I don't want to upset you, but I doubt you would make it through the preliminary round." Ayame sighed.

"Then make me stronger, Hiei," she begged. "I need to win! I want my sister back!" Hiei shook his head.

"There isn't enough time," he told her. "Perhaps the next one, but there is only so much you could do in only three weeks." Her eyes went wide.

"Three weeks is all?" she whispered. Hiei nodded. She lowered her head, twisting her fingers. "I guess I'll have to wait..." She sighed again and looked back up at Hiei. "Will you be fighting?"

This very question was one Hiei hadn't answered for himself yet. He shrugged.

"Do you think you can win?" she asked. He nodded. She pressed her lips together. "If you win... can you get my sister back?" He stared down at her.

"Ayame..." he began. "If your sister wants to stay and apprentice under the Shadow Master, then that is her decision. In truth, being the king of demon world has little to do with Koenma choosing Muiri as this woman's apprentice. That was an agreement made thousands of years ago and things like that can't be broken just because titles change hands." She frowned and looked back down at her hands.

"So there's nothing I can do?" she whispered. Hiei sighed.

"No." Tears rolled down Ayame's cheeks. Hiei put one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, lifting her onto his lap so he could hold her close as she sobbed. He didn't know any other way to comfort her.

* * *

Note: So I know this took forever... and yes, I know I posted it before, but I took it down after a few hours. I had a few... errors that needed correcting. So, Rhea Sarama is a character invented by GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor (GETOD). I am using this character WITH PERMISSION! So yeah, the personality might be slightly different, but I'm doing my best to keep her in character as much as possible. This story takes place in the future, but Rhea does NOT know any of the gang from before. (Basically, I needed a character and GETOD was kind enough to loan me hers.) Chapter eight will be here soon...

I know the guys are OOC, but that's sort of the point...

I'm working on some other stuff too. To be honest, I like the other stuff better. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking when I first started writing this fic... haha. GETOD is the only reason I'm continuing (because I love her)... unless someone else gives me a nice review (and, therefore, another reason to continue writing). :)

If you haven't read "On the Other Side: Total Desperation" by GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor, you should go do that. **Now**. Here's the URL: s/8941401/1/On-The-Other-Side-Total-Desperation

Thank you to those who do read this little piece of shit of mine. (My fictions and I have a love-hate relationship.)

Reviews are always appreciated and I _always_ reply to them.


	8. Super Happy Fun Time

Note: So, before you read this chapter, I need to say something. Almost all of this chapter was written for GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor, specifically. She was a **HUGE** help, and I cannot express my gratitude enough with all of the words in the English language. Alrighty, down to business: I have used a song name and artist name. I do **NOT** own these things! Also, I use the name brands of certain alcoholic beverages. I **DON'T** own those either!_ All respective trademarks and copyrights go out to those people who do own these thing_s. So don't sue me. (I don't have any money anyway.)

I know the last chapter was crappy. This chapter isn't much better for actually progressing the story line, but it is a fun chapter, nonetheless. It's super-extra-long too. There is a _warning break_ in this chapter!** READ THE WARNING!**

Happy reading!

* * *

Ayame sat on her bed and watched Hiei as he perched on the railing of the balcony outside. Her arms were wrapped around her knees. A mix of emotions whirled within her. She was anxious to see Muiri again, and worried for when her little sister had to leave once more. She thought about the Demon World Tournament, and how Hiei would be gone from her as well. How long was the tournament going to last? She wasn't sure. Hiei hadn't said much on the subject. She thought about Muiri again. How could she possibly get her sister back? There was no way she could kill the Shadow Master. She was certain that even her emotional trap hole couldn't deter the woman. Ideas raced through her mind and she dismissed each one.

A gentle breeze drifted through the room. She sighed heavily. There was nothing she could do! She hated herself for not being strong enough to protect her sister and keep her close. How could someone just come along and take her sister away? Anger filled her, and she had a hard time keeping it contained. She longed to just let it all go and wash over Hiei so that he could understand how much she hated Koenma for his decision. Instead, she kept her emotions locked tightly away within her own mind. She watched Hiei for a moment.

"When are you leaving for Demon World?" Ayame asked softly. Hiei looked over at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Next week," he clipped. "Why?" She frowned. So she has him for one more week. She was under no delusions about the danger Hiei was putting himself in by fighting in the tournament. There was a real possibility that he could die. She was not going to naively assume that he could win. It was going to be a real challenge, but then again, she figured that was the entire reason he wanted to fight. She slid to the end of the bed and stood up. She watched him watching her as she crossed the room and walked out on the tiny deck.

"Hiei," she whispered. He stiffened when she put her arms around him. She waited for him to relax, but after a few moments, he was still tense. She looked up at him, staring into his crimson eyes. She was confused. He'd been there all night with her, comforting her. Why was he being so distant now? She allowed him to feel a touch of her confusion, but quickly blocked it off once more. He looked away from her. "What is it?" she asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he hopped off of the railing and pulled away from her. He was gentle, but she felt rejection overwhelming her. She frowned. She deserved this. She hadn't spoken to him in so long... and last night she'd brought him here against his will- even if it had been an accident. She'd just needed some time to herself to figure out what the hell she was going to do about her sister. And now she was going to have to pay for pushing him away. She stood very still, but looked at Hiei. She knew he could see the resignation in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She turned around and walked back into her room, but left the door open. It was cool today, even though it was the middle of summer. The previous night's rain left the sky cloudy. She opened the bathroom door and shut it behind her. She turned on the hot water in the shower and stripped off her clothes. She tried to relax in the steam, but it didn't help much. Her emotions twisted her stomach into knots and she had to focus hard to keep them locked within herself.

She fought with herself as she turned on the hot water for the tub. She ran her hand under the water, watching as her skin turned red. She climbed into the steaming water and curled up. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her forehead on her knees and began to cry. Part of her desperately wanted Hiei to come comfort her, but another part of her told her she deserved his rejection. She had to suffer alone from now on, and she could do nothing to change that. A third part of herself fought to keep her emotions within herself but she could feel the dam beginning to break. This part of herself just hoped Hiei was far enough away that he would not be affected by her sadness and could not hear her sobs. She berated herself for not being strong enough to keep Muiri safe and keep her at home where she belonged. Now the girl was going to leave and Ayame didn't know if she was ever going to see her sister again. She felt useless and pathetic.

She sat with her thoughts in the spiraling circle of depression until the water in the tub was cold. She drained it and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. She didn't know what to do. She could do nothing for her sister and she had driven away the one person she cared for in this world other than Muiri. She hated herself. Why was she so weak? She cursed herself. She looked only at the floor until she fell on her bed face first. She rolled to her side facing the wall and curled up. She closed her eyes. She was so tired...

Ayame rolled over in her bed and groaned. Someone was banging on the door downstairs. She got up and found the closet articles of clothing her fingers could reach. Clad in a worn tank top and black sweatpants, she trudged down the stairs, pulling her knotted hair over her shoulder and combing through it with her fingers. She sighed and unlocked the front door.

"Long time no see, bitch." Ayame's face lit up and she hugged the woman in her doorway.

"Rhea!" she exclaimed. She was astounded to see the woman there. They had been close friends when they were children, and their sisters had played together. When Ayame's and Muiri's father died, they moved. Just about the same time, Ayame could remember Rhea's parents getting a divorce. "What are you doing here?"

Rhea smirked. "Kurama here told me about Muiri, and I 'convinced' him to bring me here to see you." Ayame could feel Rhea looking her up and down. "Damn, you look terrible." Ayame gave her old friend a sheepish half smile and shrugged.

"Come in," she said, stepping away from the door. Kurama and Rhea entered the house and followed Ayame to the kitchen. She grabbed a kettle and filled it with hot water before putting it on the stove. She turned to face the two and leaned against the counter.

"Why are you back in Japan?" Ayame asked. The last time she'd heard from Rhea was a few years ago when she announced that she, her younger sister, and her dad were all moving to Florida.

"I can do this weird burning thing with my hands," Rhea answered, "so to figure out what it is and how to control it, I came out here to train with Master Genkai. I've heard a lot about the old hag and figured she was my best bet as far as dealing with weird goes." Ayame nodded.

"You're probably right," she replied. Ayame looked to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. She felt self-conscious with Kurama giving her a strange look.

"Is Hiei here?" he asked. Ayame shook her head.

"He left," she whispered. She fought to keep her emotions in check.

"What was Shorty the Freak doing here?" Rhea asked. Ayame did not imagine the accusing tone in the woman's voice.

"Hiei and Ayame are..." Kurama paused, looking for the right word to use to describe the relationship between the two. Rhea held up one hand, and Kurama didn't continue.

"You mean to tell me that jerk is the reason you're so upset?" Rhea asked. Ayame shrugged and shook her head.

"I'm more worried about Muiri," Ayame muttered. "I can't do anything to stop them from taking her away from me." Rhea nodded and put her hand down.

"But he's part of it, isn't he?" she asked. Ayame nodded once, but refused to look anywhere but the floor. She clutched her arms with her fingers, digging into her skin. The sound of the steam whistling out of the kettle made her stop and move to start preparing the tea. Kurama must have noticed her hands shaking. He stood beside her and took the kettle from her hands and finished what she'd started. She sighed and retreated to the living room with Rhea.

"There's got to be something you can do about this Muiri situation," Rhea remarked as she sat in the overstuffed chair next to the couch. Ayame shrugged. She looked back at her friend.

_I have a really bad idea,_ Ayame told her mentally. Rhea's eyebrows raised in question. _The Demon World Tournament. Whoever wins is ruler of Demon World for three years. That's the only thing I can think of. Hiei shot me down, though. And I have to agree with him. I am no match for a bunch of super-powerful demons._

"Stop being a little bitch and get off your ass and do something about it, then," Rhea bit. Ayame's eyes widened with shock. "You can do whatever the hell you want. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't do something. Shit, do it anyway just to prove them wrong." Ayame gave her a small smile. "I'll help you," she whispered.

"Thank you," Ayame whispered back. Kurama came into the room with the tea tray and handed the two women their cups. Ayame took a sip and gave another heavy sigh. She felt terrible.

"Seems pretty quiet here without the kids running around, huh?" Rhea asked. Ayame nodded. Memories of a time long passed surfaced in Ayame's mind. She could see Muiri and Neema, Rhea's sister, playing on the floor as toddlers.

"How is Neema?" Ayame asked.

"Good," Rhea answered. "She's little miss popular at school and still keeps her grades up. I'm proud of her."

"I wish Muiri had friends," Ayame said. "Then I'd have at least one excuse for Koenma to not take her away from me. I already don't know how I'm going to explain it when school starts back again."

"Tell them she died," Rhea said with a shrug.

"That's a terrible thing to say!" Ayame gasped.

"Easiest explanation I can think of," Rhea countered. Ayame knew she was right, though, and didn't press the subject. Talking about her sister made her insides knot up again. She curled up at the arm of the couch and wrapped her arms around herself once more. She felt like she was having to hold herself together or she would break apart into a million tiny pieces.

"Come on," Rhea said, setting her cup back on the tray. She stood and pulled Ayame to her feet. "Let's go do something with that hair. We need to get you the fuck out of this house. I want to have a fun night with my friend." Ayame gave her a small smile. Rhea probably had no idea how much she was helping. It would be easy to distract herself from thoughts of her sister and Hiei if she was out having fun with Rhea. She nodded and led the way to her room upstairs, leaving Kurama alone in the living room, looking a little confused.

Bar hopping made for a fun night. Ayame and Rhea dragged Kurama along behind them as they bounced from place to place, drinking like there was no tomorrow. Ayame laughed and giggled with Rhea, just like when they were little. She was riding a strange high, and she knew that she would crash at some point, but hoped it would last forever. She didn't think, just drank and laughed, stumbling along the sidewalk with Rhea.

The next stop was a karaoke bar. Each of them took a seat at the bar first.

"Jaeger bombs all around!" Rhea demanded. Ayame nodded and laughed. The bartender brought them the drinks and Ayame, Rhea, and Kurama all drank at the same time. Ayame made a face and slid her glass away from her.

"That's disgusting!" she groaned. Rhea laughed.

"Weak," she countered. Ayame just smiled and ordered a martini.

"What are you going to sing, Rhea?" Ayame asked. She looked over at Kurama. "You should sing too, Kurama!" he gave her a small smile and shook his head.

"I think I'll sing 'What You Want' by Evanescence," Rhea answered. Ayame nodded and grinned up at her, then looked across Rhea to Kurama.

"Just wait until you hear her!" Ayame praised. "She's amazing!"

The little group sat at the table and a couple of drinks before it was Rhea's turn to sing. Kurama was not disappointed. Rhea belted out the notes, pitch-perfect. The whole building cheered for her and called for an encore, but she jogged off the stage and found Ayame and Kurama at the bar again. Ayame already had a shot of Captain Morgan waiting for her. She knocked it back and took a deep breath.

"Let's go play pool," Ayame suggested.

"You're terrible at pool," Rhea said, questioning her friend's motives. Ayame shrugged and grinned.

"Doesn't mean I don't like to play!" Ayame chimed. With that, she hopped off the barstool and headed for the door. Kurama looked to Rhea and she shrugged and began following her friend outside. Rhea lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply for a moment before looking to Ayame.

"Can I have one of those?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Rhea shrugged and pulled a cigarette out for her. Ayame held out her hand for the lighter but Rhea did not hand it over.

"You bum one of my cigarettes, I get to light it," Rhea answered Ayame's question before she asked it. Ayame shrugged and put the cigarette between her lips. Rhea held out the flame and lit the tip of the cigarette as Ayame inhaled. "I always light my bitches cigarettes after they're done giving me head." Ayame laughed through the smoke.

"I didn't know you smoked," Kurama said with a questioning look. Ayame shrugged.

"I really only smoke when I drink," she answered. They began to walk down the street until they came across the bar Ayame wanted to play pool at. It was darker and less crowded than the other places they'd been to. The women played a game of pool, laughing at each other the entire time. Rhea smacked Ayame with a pool stick on accident and that ended the game.

There was a dart board set up at the very back of the bar, and Rhea and Ayame headed for it. Rhea threw a few darts and did well. Ayame picked up a dart and tried to hit the board but missed by a lot. She was giggling and stumbling and Rhea laughed at her, teasing her. Ayame tried throwing another one, but somehow, she managed to nearly hit Kurama with it. If not for his lightning-fast reflexes, he would have been missing an eye. Ayame apologized again and again.

"Let's get you home, bitch," Rhea said, taking Ayame's arm and leading her out of the door. She was tripping over her own feet and if Rhea hadn't been holding her upright, she would have face-planted the cement. Ayame giggled at herself and yawned. Rhea looked at Kurama. "She's about to crash- hard. Can you get us a cab?" He looked concerned, but nodded.

As soon as Rhea got Ayame in the back of the car, the girl fell asleep against the door. Rhea chuckled at her. She sat between Kurama and Ayame in the back seat.

"This has been fun," Kurama remarked with a small smile. Rhea laughed.

"Night's only just begun," she said with a grin.

"What more is there to do?" Kurama asked.

"You are only half as drunk as I am," Rhea commented. "You need to play catch up. Then we can play a little game and see who can last longer without puking."

"As enjoyable as that sounds," Kurama remarked, "the liquor stores are closed." Rhea gave him an evil grin.

"Ayame's liquor cabinet isn't," she countered. "She's got plenty, and she already told me I could have whatever the fuck I wanted." Kurama gave her a sheepish grin.

"This doesn't exactly sound like a great idea," he admitted.

"That's funny," Rhea muttered, "I didn't have you pegged as chicken shit."

"Now that's not fair," Kurama argued. Rhea shrugged.

"Coward," she bit back. She watched his eyes darken a little and felt goosebumps on her skin.

"I may be many things," he said softly, "but a coward is not one of them." She did not miss that he sort of spat the word "coward" out, like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Then you accept my challenge?" she asked, grinning. He nodded once, and Rhea grinned triumphantly.

The ride to Ayame's house was quiet after that. Rhea stole a few glances at Kurama. Ayame had teased her all night about him. Every time he was out of hearing range, Ayame would begin again. Rhea didn't want to admit to any sort of attraction toward Kurama, but Ayame saw through her and she could not deny it. He was so pretty! She wanted to reach out and touch his beautiful long red hair. She felt like if she was given the chance, she could stare into those bottomless green eyes of his forever. She was careful not to look at him for too long or too closely. Whatever she felt, she didn't want him knowing about it. She felt electric whenever they touched, and her nerve endings were like fire now that she was so close to him. The car ride was over all too soon, and she let a tiny sigh escape when Kurama opened the car door and got out. She followed after him and walked around the car to collect Ayame. She shook Ayame, but she refused to wake up.

"Hey Kurama," Rhea said looking over the top of the car at him, "would you mind?" She gestured towards Ayame. He gave her a small smile and walked around the car. He bent and picked Ayame up with ease, and Rhea felt a tinge of blush on her cheeks. She'd known he was strong, but dead weight was heavy. He carried the small woman as if she weighed no more than a sack of potatoes. Rhea fished out some cash from Ayame's pocket and tossed the bills at the cab driver before turning and heading to the house. Rhea kicked over a rock by the door and found the spare key Ayame had told her about. She unlocked the door and went inside, Kurama following her. They took Ayame upstairs and put her in bed. Rhea shut the door behind her as she left. She looked back at Kurama and smiled.

"Let's get this party started," she said. She headed downstairs and headed for the long cabinet at the edge of the counter. It had six shelves and each shelf held all sorts of different things. She grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan and Jaegermeister and sat them on the counter. The next two bottles out were Bacardi Gold and Jack Daniels. She hunted for shot glasses and cups in Ayame's cabinets. It didn't take long and she sat them all on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Kurama stood on the living room side, and Rhea stood on the kitchen side. She grinned.

"You have to take two shots to catch up to me," she announced, grabbing one of the shot glasses and filling it with the Jaegermeister. Kurama conceded and threw the thick liquid to the back of his throat and swallowed. She grinned and poured him another glass full. He took it with grace, and she couldn't help but feel a warm tingly feeling on her insides. She rinsed out the glass and sat it back on the counter. She took the Captain Morgan and poured two shots of it.

"Before we begin, might I suggest we sit?" Kurama asked, gesturing to the living room. Rhea shrugged and grabbed the shot glasses. He picked up all four bottles and followed her to the couch. They sat on opposite ends, facing each other. Rhea glanced the remote on the table and turned the T.V. on. She found a music channel and turned the volume down low for background noise.

"Why not make this more interesting?" Kurama asked.

"How?" Rhea countered. She studied his flawless features for a quick moment.

"We play a game," he answered. She smirked.

"Okay, how about twenty questions?" she asked. He smiled. "If you don't want to answer the question, you have to take a drink. Sound good?"

"Excellent," he replied.

"I'll start," Rhea stated. She settled in on the couch and smiled at him with an noticeably evil glint in her eyes. "Have you ever had sex with a man?" He gave her a strange look and tilted his head to the side.

"No," he answered. "Have you ever slept with a woman?"

Rhea smirked. "There was no sleeping," she remarked dryly. His eyes seemed to widen a bit at this confession, but he did not say anything. "Have you ever cussed?" He nodded.

"Yes, quite often," he admitted. He looked her in the eyes. "What is your biggest regret?" Rhea looked down at the table and did not answer. She grabbed the shot glass and tossed it back. She sat the glass back on the table and refilled it with the Bacardi. She looked back up at him. "What is your greatest fear?"

Kurama gave her a hard look, then took a drink. He refilled his glass with Jaegermeister. He sat back on the couch and smirked at her. "Where is strangest place you have ever had sex?"

Rhea chuckled. "On a dead body," she answered. His eyes widened with shock. She had to give him credit for regaining his composure quickly. She smirked. "How many women have you slept with?" Kurama returned the smirk, but remained silent. He knocked back another shot. Rhea laughed. "That could mean one of two things. Either its way more than you are willing to admit to, or none at all."

He chuckled but did not respond to her teasing.

"Think whatever you will," he said with a small smile. "How many people have you killed?" Rhea cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment. With a shrug, she took another shot. She refilled her shot glass.

"Do you have any STDs?" Rhea asked.

"Oh _hell_ no," Kurama answered. He was mocking the way Rhea spoke, but Rhea laughed with him about it. "Let's see... If you could have sex with any three people, who would it be?"

Rhea thought for a moment. "Amy Lee from Evanescence..." she said, trailing off. She couldn't think of anyone else so she picked up her shot glass and drank.

"One more," Kurama said playfully. "It was a three part question and you only gave one answer. That means two shots." Rhea stuck her tongue out at him but filled her glass again and took another shot. She filled it once more and sat the glass on the table. She gave him another evil grin. Kurama was beginning to think that was a signature look for her. "If it meant saving the entire human race, would you have sex with Shorty the Freak?" Kurama blink at her a few times.

"Is that a real question?" he asked flatly. She nodded and her grin got bigger. He sat for a moment, then quickly grabbed his shot glass and knocked it back. He filled it up two more times and drained the glass. Rhea laughed. He gave her a dirty look. "I don't even want to think about that." She just laughed harder. He laughed at her as she almost fell off the couch from her giggle fit. "What is your favorite position?"

"Doggy style," Rhea shot back. Kurama laughed at her.

"I didn't even clarify," he muttered. "It's interesting to know that was the first answer to come to your mind." Rhea shrugged.

"That question spoke for itself," she retorted. "What are your turn-ons?" Kurama smirked at her and took another shot. He chuckled at Rhea's mildly-disappointed look.

"Where's the fun in answering that question?" he asked. She shrugged and they laughed. "Pain or pleasure?"

"Pain," Rhea fired back. He smirked. She stood up for a moment and took her cigarettes out of her pocket. "Let's take this game outside. I need a cigarette." He nodded and they stood together. Rhea stumbled and Kurama chuckled at her. She laughed and opened the sliding glass door that led to the little rock garden at the back of the house. There was a little stone bench there, and she sat down on it, lighting her cigarette. She exhaled the smoke and looked over at Kurama. She could feel the alcohol coursing through her veins. Her vision was already a little blurred and she felt her inhibitions slipping away. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Kurama's answer did not come for a long moment. He looked down into the shot glass in his hand and swirled the liquid inside of it around. Rhea sighed and took another drag from her cigarette. She looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Just take the goddamned shot already," she muttered. He gave her a small smile and downed the drink. "Your question."

After a pause, Kurama finally asked, "What is your fondest memory?"

Rhea thought about the question for a while. Kurama waited patiently for her answer. She looked down at the shot glass on the bench. "The expression on my little sister's face when Batman saved her from some bad guys," she answered finally. She could picture the moment in her mind and she smiled. "What is your favorite sexual fantasy?"

Kurama gave her a devilish little grin and walked back inside. He returned a short while later with a full shot glass and drank it. Rhea gave him an exasperated sigh and took another drag from her cigarette. "You're no fun," she muttered.

"What requirements must be met before you take someone to bed?" he asked with that same devilish grin as before. Rhea smirked up at him.

"You have to sell your soul to me, motherfucker," she responded with a wink and her own evil grin.

Rhea tensed when she saw Kurama's eyes narrow and look into the woods. Even drunk, she could feel her spine tingling. Someone else was here... She and Kurama stood simultaneously. She pulled out her gun and cocked it, finger on the trigger. Kurama summoned his rosewhip. The creature that burst through the bushes surrounding Ayame's back yard was ugly. It had slimy-looking green skin and huge black bug eyes. The horn in the middle of its head was broken and its forked tongue lashed out at them. It had long, thin arms and legs with sharp claws on its hands and feet.

"Why are you here?" Kurama demanded. Rhea scowled at the ugly demon before them.

"The psychic," it hissed, pointing up to the house. Ayame's bedroom was right on the corner of the back of the house.

"Shut the fuck up," Rhea bit. She squeezed the trigger three times in rapid succession. Only one of the bullets made its mark in the demon's torso. The demon hissed and cried out in pain, hitting the ground, its spindly arms and legs thrashing in the air. She fired once more, putting a bullet between its eyes. She looked over at Kurama. He'd been ready with his rose whip, but she'd beaten him to the punch. "Fuck your flower power!" she said triumphantly. Kurama just gaped at her for a moment and she was lost to a fit of giggles. She was clutching her sides and bent over, laughing uncontrollably. Her laughter was infectious and Kurama soon found himself laughing as well. He laughed even harder when she finally lost her balance and fell on her butt on the ground.

* * *

**_WARNING! THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT!_**If you don't want to read a juicy sex scene, skip to the end or the next chapter._You have been warned, people!_

* * *

- Here's to you, GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor! ;) -

Kurama walked over to her and offered his hand. Rhea accepted, still laughing, and he pulled her to her feet. She stumbled at the quick motion and fell into him, which caused a new round of giggles as he held her in his arms. Rhea felt all tingly. Suddenly possessed by some unknown desire, she threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his. Kurama stumbled and fell backwards, breaking the sudden kiss. He fell with Rhea to the ground, breaking her fall with his body. Their fall incited a fresh bout of giggles. Rhea felt herself blush as Kurama's hand slid up her back and gripped the back of her neck, pulling her in for another kiss. This kiss was decidedly more heated, and she felt her eyes attempt to roll into the back of her head as he bit her bottom lip. She retaliated, one hand tangling in his hair. She arched her back and drove her tongue into his mouth. She licked the roof of his mouth and smirked a little when she felt his slight tremor.

Kurama broke the kiss and rolled over, now hovering above Rhea. He stared into her eyes, and she could see the lust glowing behind his emerald orbs. He kissed her once more on the lips, then sat back and stood, pulling Rhea to her feet all in the same motion. He held her close this time to prevent her from tripping over her feet once more. He smiled and took a step away from her, heading for the door a few feet away. Before he could take two steps, she was behind him. Lightning fast, she grabbed his hair with one hand and swept it over her shoulder before snaking her hand underneath his hair and wrapping her arm around his throat. She stepped forward and latched onto the spot where his neck and shoulder met, biting down hard on the tender flesh. She felt his knees threaten to buckle with the sudden sensation. She removed her teeth but not her lips and licked the bite mark she'd left him with before trailing light kisses a little higher up his neck, where she bit down again. He gave a tiny gasp and she felt goosebumps raise up on her arms. She closed her eyes and released her bite, preparing to bite down again a little higher. Before she had a chance, she felt a sudden movement and her back hit the solid wall of Ayame's house. He held her there, one hand on her throat, the other pressing her shoulder into the wooden wall. His mouth collided with hers in a rough kiss as he bit on her bottom lip and he increased the pressure around her throat.

He pulled away from her after a moment and removed his hands. He stared at her. "Rhea, I'll warn you now, once this begins, I won't be able to stop," he muttered. Rhea couldn't decide if he was trying to threaten her or not, but the low growl of his voice made her shiver.

"Who said anything about stopping?" she fired back. He smirked at her and lowered his gaze for a moment. He held out his hand to her.

"Shall we take this inside where it's a bit more private?" he asked. Rhea nodded and took his hand. He led her into the house and she shut the sliding glass door behind them, remembering to flip the lock before she was tugged away. Ayame had given Rhea the guest room upstairs for the remainder of her stay. Kurama headed for the stairs. Rhea tugged her hand from his.

"Be right back," she clipped. She jogged to the bathroom. While she was gone, Kurama took the shot glasses and the liquor from the living room. He put the liquor away and washed the shot glasses in the sink. He returned them to the right spot and leaned on the living room side of the kitchen counter as he waited for Rhea. She stepped back into the living room and Kurama stalked over to her. He took her cold hand and led her up the stairs. The guest room was on the opposite end of the hall from Ayame's room. They stepped inside and Rhea shut and locked the door behind her.

"Now where were we?" Kurama muttered.

"Right about here," Rhea shot back. She pushed him against the wall beside the door and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back while she attacked his neck with tiny bites. She was pulling his jacket from his shoulders as she nibbled at his soft skin, and he complied, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. She went for his collar bone, biting down hard. He emitted a low growl from his throat and she shivered. He retaliated, grabbing her shoulder and spinning so that she was the one pressed against the wall. He grabbed a fist full of her hair at the base of her skull and yanked her head back and to if left. He returned her favor, biting down on her collarbone with enough force to draw a tiny bit of blood. She groaned and felt her knees go weak. She could feel his tongue lick around the vicious bite mark just before he moved to crush his lips to hers once more. The copper taste of her own blood on his lips drove her mad, and she began tugging at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his chest. Her nails scraped against his sides and she could feel the groan in his throat as she forced her tongue into his mouth. She bit at his bottom lip, tugging on it even as he tried to pull away. He tightened his grip on her hair once more and she gasped, releasing his lip. He let go of her hair and tugged her shirt up and over her head. He quickly removed his own shirt as well.

Without another moment's pause, he snatched her up and tossed her lightly onto the bed in the center of the room. She gave a small gasp as she bounced on the bed. He was on top of her in a split second. He crushed his mouth to hers once more. She shivered when his tongue forced hers down and scraped against her teeth. She wasn't going to let him have all the fun!

With a little kick off the bed, she flipped him over and rolled with him so that she was on top. She pressed her left hand to his throat and attacked his shoulders, biting down hard. He gasped and shook beneath her when she drew a little blood. A triumphant smirk on her face she looked up into his eyes and licked the few droplets of blood from his skin, then from her own lips. She licked and kissed a little trail down to his pectoral muscle and bit down again, just above his nipple. She tightened her grip around his throat, her nails digging into his skin. He moaned and felt his arms grip her waist, squeezing. She sat up, pushing his hands away with her right hand and looked down at him. She released most of the pressure on his throat but kept her hand in place. Her knees settled onto his forearms, keeping them firmly in place.

A thrill of joy shot through her and an idea sprang to mind. She reached behind her and flipped up the leg of her shorts and withdrew the knife she kept strapped to her thigh. She held it up for him to see and a surge of pleasure coursed through her veins like a drug. His eyes widened, a little shocked. He made to say something, but she held the blade to her lips in a "shh" motion and he closed his mouth, swallowing hard. She could feel the muscles in his throat contract under her hand. She felt his breath quicken in his chest and she moved the knife to hover only millimeters above his collar bone. She touched him with the blade and drew it slowly over his pale skin. A tiny line of blood appeared when she lifted the knife and she felt him shudder. She bent over and licked the thin trail of blood off his skin. She nibbled on this collar bone for a moment, then returned her attention to the knife and Kurama's perfect skin. She made another shallow cut on his chest on the opposite side of the bite mark she'd left only moments ago. He groaned and shook under her, and she tightened her grip on his throat once more.

"Hold still or it will get worse," she whispered into his ear. She felt him swallow again and slow his breathing back down. She giggled a little. She kissed his lips gently, then turned back to the knife. She drew a thin line with the knife straight down his chest, from between his collar bones to the center of his torso. Sliding back a little, she started at the end of the cut that was just above his navel and licked the trail of blood up to his collar bones. She licked her lips, then kissed Kurama once more. She could feel his excitement. She squeezed her thighs together at his hips and sat back a little, adding pressure to the already hard, throbbing, and sensitive area. He jumped, gasping, but she shoved him back to the bed with the hand around his throat, tightening her grip again. She held the knife in front of his face. She shook her head and drug the point of the knife down his left side. She felt him twitch. She could see burning behind his eyes, but couldn't decide if it was because he was fighting to keep control of himself or if he just wanted to throw her off. She raked her nails over his nipple and grinned when he shook, his eyes threatening to roll to the back of his head.

A crawling sensation on Rhea's leg distracted her for a moment. She looked down before swatting whatever it was away. She saw a thin vine wound up most of her leg and reaching for her arm. She spun her head to the other side and found the same thing. She glared at Kurama, her eyes narrowing. She gave his throat one final hard squeeze before the vines encased her arms and pulled her hands away from her. He sat up took the knife from her hand. With a devilish smirk, he tossed it to the floor. She straddled his lap, her knees holding her above him. He reached behind her and took a fist full of her hair, yanking her head back. She groaned and trembled when his lips met her collarbone. She felt his hands unclipping her bra even as he bit down hard. She tugged her head against his fist full of her hair, but was unsucessful in moving her head forward. She could feel his hand on her breast now, caressing and squeezing. A sharp intake of breath and a small shudder was her response when he pinched her nipple harshly. She groaned when his lips covered the tender little bud of flesh and he raked his teeth over it. Sharp pains sent shockwaves through her entire body, straight down to her core, making her muscles jump and tense in response. She fought against the binds that held her arms and legs in place, but was unsuccessful at breaking free.

"Struggling only makes the vines tighter," he breathed into her ear. He licked her earlobe and trailed kisses down her neck. Rhea jerked her head forward and he released his grip on her hair. He could see the apprehension in her eyes. He kissed her lips softly. He pressed his lips close to her ear once more. "If it gets to be too much for you, say 'fire' and I'll stop." He looked back into her eyes and she could see the promise there, so she nodded in agreement. Another thought occurred to her. That was a challenge! She smirked at him.

"Try to make me," she shot back at him. She wasn't quite close enough to reach him, so she blew him a kiss and winked at him. The burning lust was back, blazing in his eyes like an untameable wildfire. She watched him as he slid his legs out from under her. He crawled behind her and swept her hair over to one shoulder. She turned her head to look at him, but he put a hand on the side of her face and gently forced her to face forward. He went to her neck and began to nibble there, but his hands were busy lifting her arms and fastening the vines around her wrists to the iron headboard in front of her. His fingers slid along her skin from her wrists to her elbows and then to her shoulders. He moved his hands again, one pressing into her back. He pushed her forward so that she had to grip onto the headboard to keep herself from falling onto the bed. He was tugging at her shorts and she could feel the little vines moving out of the way so he could tug them all the way off.

He hovered over her, kissing her back, gliding his fingers over her skin just to tease her. He kissed down her spine and left little bite marks as he went. He stopped at her panty line. With his hands on her back, nails scratching her skin, he used his teeth to pull the little boy-shorts down over her ass. She was all his now, and she felt herself tense. His hands were no longer on her, and she wiggled around, waiting for his touch once more. She sucked in another breath when his hands rested on her hips. He slid one hand up her back and his fingers curled around her throat. She could feel him, hard and ready, pressing against her.

Kurama was slow. So agonizingly slow! She thrust her hips against his, but he just tightened his grip on her throat, cutting off a little more of her air. She groaned. "Go faster!" she demanded. His compliance was more than she'd expected. He slammed forward, eliciting a small scream from her. He let go of her throat to grab her hair. He withdrew from her, only to thrust into her once more, faster and harder. Little groans came from her throat each time he pushed forward, throwing her entire body forward as well. Her grip tightened on the headboard. He pulled her head back and she gave him another moan as he slammed into her again. She began to shake and he moved even faster, not pausing for a moment, even as she came around him. She was lost to a feeling of constant orgasm as he continued to make her body sing with pleasure and pain in a delightful combination. Through the haze, she wondered how much more she could take.

She was pushed beyond any limits she might have believed herself to have. He dug his fingernails into her skin, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he thrust forward hard and fast one final time. Their bodies shook together and he released his grip on her hair, letting her head fall forward. She was panting and quivering, shockwaves of pleasure still rolling through her body. She could feel Kurama's little vines crawling over her skin again, but she couldn't move for the moment. He pulled her hands away from the headboard and she collapsed backwards onto him. He held her until she stopped shaking, placing light kisses on her shoulder and neck.

Rhea turned her head to look at Kurama over her shoulder. "I need a cigarette," she muttered. He chuckled. She crawled away from him and sat against the headboard. He reached over the edge of the bed and found her shorts. He found her cigarettes for her and handed her the pack. She lit one of the cigarettes and exhaled the smoke with a heavy sigh.

"I'm surprised you didn't give in," Kurama teased as he settled down beside her. She smirked.

"Takes more than that to get me down," she clipped. He chuckled, but she had the sinking suspicion that he'd known she was only a few short steps away from screaming the word 'fire' at the top of her lungs. She didn't have to admit to that now, though. She took another drag from her cigarette and flicked the ashes into the little ashtray Ayame had thoughtfully left by the bed for Rhea. She felt Kurama tracing one of the bite marks he'd left on her collarbone. He was frowning.

"I can-"

"No," Rhea said, cutting him off. She put her hand on his, covering the bite mark. "I like it." He looked at her for a long moment, then gently pulled his hand away from hers. She took another few hits from her cigarette and crushed it out. She slid down and flopped into the bed. Turning onto her side, she was asleep before she realized it.

* * *

Note: So! How'd ya like it?

I have to say, GETOD and I role-played the 20 questions game. She was Rhea and I was Kurama... interesting phone conversation, to say the least. (If I had been on the computer, I probably would have switched it to porn because that would have been easier to explain than some of the shit we were talking about! Hahaha!) No really, though, you people owe this chapter to GETOD! Without her, I would be nothing!

We came up with this little fun fact:

_Kurama's greatest turn on is making fun of people. He goes out every day and gets his rocks off by picking on poor unsuspecting victims, then gets up the next day and does it all over again._

Aside from this story not having too much to do with the plot, I did reveal one key point- Ayame will fight in the Demon World Tournament. But you'll just have to wait and see how that works out. I'm doing the next chapter for Hiei all on his onesie and then the chapter after that will be Muiri coming home from training in the mountains with Genkai. After that, let the Demon World Tournament arch begin! So, two, possibly three, more chapters before hard-core all-out action.

I have two questions for you people:

1) Should Hiei go back to Ayame, or should he stay by himself until after the tournament? (I can write it both ways and I haven't been able to decide on my own.)

2) Happy ending or sad ending?

Lets see how many people actually answer me... My expectations aren't high, so even just one reply will make my whole day a million times better. We poor writers need lots of encouragement! (Especially me. I hate everything I write. I'd have given up on this piece of shit three chapters ago if not for GETOD.)

I love my readers, though, and I'll do damn-near anything to make you guys happy, so tell me what cha want!

That's enough rambling for now, I guess.

Please review!


End file.
